Fantasy Witch Bartender
by scud ripper
Summary: The story of Dona the bartender and her interaction with the various citizens of Lugnica. AU. Parody. Heavily inspired by VA-11 HALL-A. Dialogue-heavy. Ambiguous world-building. Meta-commentary. Headcanon indulgence. Theories.
1. Day I Part I (Al, Rem)

**Notes: Adelhyde (sweet), Powdered Delta (sour), Bronson Extract (bitter), Flanergide (spice), Karmotrine (alcohol)**

* * *

Part I: Al

The Dream World.

As Echidna entered her workplace, she was greeted by the usual sight. The bar near the wall, the stools in front of it, the drinking glasses on the racks, the wooden floor, the serene skies painted on the walls, and the tranquil background music that accompanied it all.

"_Another day of work," _she thought to herself as she walked behind the bar and tied her hair into a ponytail. "It's time to mix drinks and satisfy my curiosity."

It has been over a month since she started working as a bartender. She never thought she would ever work as one until a mysterious entity who calls itself "Greed," the boss of the Dream World, invited her. Intrigued, she accepted. She was initially reluctant because she felt low having to serve others. But surprisingly, she found the job to be quite enjoyable. Even her friends were in disbelief when they found out she's working a regular job instead of spending all of her time drowned in books, essays, and research.

"Hey. How about a greeting, lass? This is the 29th straight day you refused me a greeting," Her co-worker, Regulus Corneas, demanded. "Is it not my right to receive a greeting?"

She can only roll her eyes.

"Tsk. People these days. Where has common decency gone?"

"Hey, pretty girl!" One of Regulus' regular patrons, a dirty short twerp named Rei Batenkaitos, greeted her. "You're still a virgin, right? Want to come home with me tonight? Trust me, my eating ability is top-notch. I can eat you out so fucking good, it'll put you into a coma!"

"No, thank you," she rejected his advances for the nth time. "You're not my type, unfortunately."

Since Rei is a regular patron, this is far from a rare occurrence. He also has two brothers who are equally as annoying named Rai and Rui. Together, they are the Batenkaitos brothers. They also like to refer to themselves as "The Brothers of Gluttony" because of their self-proclaimed "top tier eating abilities."

"While I am glad there are still some people who value being a gentleman, and that is, a man who is capable of pleasing a woman, why target someone who's very rude and doesn't even know how to greet people? I don't intend to be rude but you have terrible tastes, my friend," Regulus said to Rei. "You see, a woman's politeness and courtesy should be valued as much as their outward appearance. A woman with a rotten personality, such as the ones who's incapable of doing a simple greeting, is no different than a woman with a rotten appearance. That is, in my point of view, they appear very ugly and….."

Fortunately, a new patron entered the bar and she was spared from the wacko argument between the two men.

"The Dream World, huh?" The newcomer mused to himself.

The man was dressed oddly, to say the least. He wore a half-torn shirt, a ragged cape over it, a pair of dirty white slacks, and a pair of sandals. However, what stood out the most is the black helmet he wore. Based on the design, she's certain it's from the Empire of Vollachia.

"Welcome to the Dream World. What will you have in this fine evening, sir?"

"Let's see," the man browsed the menu, "Get me a Pile Driver."

"Pile Driver, coming right up."

At this point, she had already memorized all of the recipes. Thus, she's able to create any of the drinks with ease. For the Pile Driver, she poured in 3 Bronson Extract, 3 Flanergide, 4 Karmotrine, and mixed it all.

Once she finished mixing and served the beverage, she became curious about the man's helmet. She can think of three reasons why he's even wearing it in the first place. 1) He's hiding his face from the public. He could be a well-known criminal who's trying to avoid recognition. 2) His face suffered a severe injury. A burn? Deformation? He may not want anyone to see his face in that state. 3) He's just a weirdo who takes pleasure in being mysterious.

Much to her disappointment, the man grabbed his drink and turned around. He lifted the lower part of the helmet, allowing his mouth the room to make contact with the glass and started drinking.

"Ahhh, this is it!" He expressed his satisfaction with the drink. "Not bad. I wasn't expecting much from such an obscure bar."

"I'm glad to hear it. This bar is relatively new and unknown compared to others but we pride ourselves in serving quality."

"I heard from a colleague of mine about this place. A word of mouth can go a long way to boost popularity."

She watched the man continue to drink with his back turned to her. It felt weird. She never had an experience like this before. The whole deal with his helmet is starting to bother her.

"How interesting. Going through all this trouble just to hide your face. Do you do this every minute, every hour, every day, every week, all the time? Surely, you have to take it off at some point."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, miss. You must be curious but I prefer not to show my face."

"Do you mind telling me why? You are not some sort of criminal, are you?"

"And what if I am?"

"It won't be the first time this bar has served one," she glanced over at Regulus and Rei, "Let's just say heinous personalities are not a rarity here."

"HA! That's nice," the man seemed amused. "To tell you the truth, me wearing this helmet is not that big of a deal, really. My mistress even finds it amusing."

"You serve a mistress?"

"A political one."

"It must be hell."

"It's not that bad. By the way, where is this music coming from?"

He noticed the pleasant music. It felt very lively even though there's no band around or anyone with an instrument. There are no speakers, jukebox, or any device that can play music of this quality either. Aside from the area where the bar is, everywhere else is empty.

"Oh, about that. How should I explain this," she pondered. "Well, it just does that. Believe me when I say I've looked everywhere for a source. I thought there may be some type of device hidden somewhere but I have yet to find it if there's one. You see, it just starts playing every time one of us enters. Likewise, it stops playing as soon as we leave."

The music suddenly changed from the pleasant upbeat tune to a slow mysterious tune.

"It does that, too. Like it can read the current mood or something."

"Really? Have you asked your boss about it? He or she probably knows something. Maybe you're being trolled."

"I asked a few times but it won't tell me."

"It?"

"My boss is neither a he or a she. My boss is a black orb with purple outlines around it who's name is apparently 'Greed.' I did wonder if it's just a heavily customized drone or something of that nature. I once tried EMP on the entire bar but the boss was still floating, speaking with an androgynous sounding voice, and the music continued playing. Weird, I know. But the boss pays us and this place is well-maintained, so I suppose it's doing its job. I can't complain much."

"Huhhhh? So what you're saying is your boss is a floating black round object? You sure you're not just trying to bullshit me, miss? You're not drunk or anything?"

"Not at all. Besides, I prefer tea over alcoholic beverages, just so you know."

She noticed his glass already empty.

"Anyway, nevermind about the music and my boss. Can I get anything else for you, uhm…"

"Al."

"Al?"

"It's short for Aldebaran."

"Aldebaran. Hmm. It seems you are named after a star, Al."

"Didn't know that," He closed down his helmet, turned towards her, and peered at her name tag, "And you must be Dona."

"It's short for Echidna."

"It's ECHIDONA!" Regulus chimed in. Rei left a few minutes ago so he's taking a rest as he awaits the next patron.

"No one asked, Regulus. Also, didn't you tell me people who interrupt and join other people's conversation uninvited is considered rude and is a violation of some right? Take your own advice."

"Bitch."

"It's also rude to call a girl the B-word."

"That's an interesting relationship you have with your brother," Al remarked.

She sighed, "We are not siblings."

"Oh... My apologies. You two have the same white hair, so I thought…"

"It's a coincidence. We are not related in any way. Fortunately."

"You don't like that guy, huh? I'll remember not to make that mistake again, then. Anyway, I'll have a Suplex."

"Suplex, coming right up."

4 Bronson Extract, 3 Flanergide, and 3 Karmotrine. On the rocks and mixed. It's not too dissimilar from the Pile Driver.

"_This guy sure likes strong, manly drinks. Weird fashion sense aside, he does seem like a man who likes to indulge in these types of drinks."_

After she served the drink, he turned his back to her once more and opened up the lower part of the helmet to continue drinking.

"_Now that I think about it, talking to someone with their back turned is funny. This situation generally only happens during dramatic moments in movies, anime, and novels when, for example, two rival characters encounter each other. One of them, usually the protagonist, would ask 'Why are you doing this?! How could you?!' while the rival character who has their back turned on the protagonist would say something like, 'Heh. You ignorant fool. You don't know anything,' all while looking cool and indifferent. The conversation would then escalate into something very dramatic. Unfortunately, in my current situation, it's nothing like that at all… What a letdown." _

"You're into Astrology?" Al asked.

"I find the subject interesting. Speaking of which, I only know a handful of people who are named after stars. Strangely, most of them belong to the same cult as this guy," she gestured to Regulus. "Do you have any involvement with that cult, by chance?"

"... No… I don't have involvement with any cult... Frankly, I find all cults creepy. I prefer to avoid them."

Somehow, she doubted his words. She didn't expect him to be caught off guard by the question but there was a slight hesitation in his answer. She made sure to take note of that.

"Hey. Do you know it's impolite to talk about other people's business RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEIR FACE?!" Regulus expressed his anger.

"I thought you're proud to be in that cult? Don't you feel content serving under that loli?"

"No! Don't misunderstand. I respect Pandora-sama but most members of the cult are pieces of scum! However, that is beside the point. The pressing issue here is the violation of my rights. You, who don't have the right to do so, talked about my business to a stranger. If you wanted to talk about my business, what you should have done is **politely** ask, 'Hey Regulus-kun, may I talk about your business to others?' Then, it would be within my right to either grant you permission to do so or politely reject your request…. -"

"Yes, yes, you're right. Sorry. That was very impolite of me. I apologize for intruding on your rights. I'll make sure to remember next time, _Regulus-kun._" To stop him from going further into his rant, she forced herself to agree with him.

She turned her attention back to Al as Regulus continued pouting and muttering under his breath about the violation of his rights.

"Now then. About this political mistress of yours…"

"Has anyone ever told you you're a nosy bartender?"

"I get that a lot. However, I prefer to think of myself more of a curious bartender than a nosy bartender. I personally believe there's no greater pleasure in life than the pursuit of knowledge. And learning about various people from different walks of life is surprisingly very interesting. You always learn something new and unpredictable every day. It's even better to get that first-hand experience rather than just observing from a distance. If only I realized that sooner."

"Heh. A curious bartender, huh? I guess it won't hurt if I tell you a bit about my mistress. I mean, you should already know who she is. She's the type who sticks out."

"A well-known political figure?"

"Priscilla Barielle, one of the candidates for the Royal Election."

"I see."

"That's all you have to say? That's an unusual reaction. People are usually freaked out or starstruck about my association with Priscilla. One time, there was even a guy who asked if she can step on him. Are you the type who frequently hangs with the bigwigs?"

"A few hotshots somehow find their way here sometimes. But not really. It's just that politics generally don't interest me. I do find the royal candidates very intriguing, including your mistress. The way they scheme, the way they interact and try to destroy one another, the way they manipulate the common folk to their cause. They also have this 'aura' of superiority around them. I find it all interesting. Unlike typical politicians who're all talk and no action, these girls are the type to make their words a reality one way or another… even if they have to resort to questionable methods."

"That's a bit cynical, don't you think? Not that I disagree with you but the candidates each have a strong resolve to win over the throne however different their goals may be. Those acts you mentioned are a necessity to ensure victory."

"You misunderstand me. I respect the candidates, actually… well, except for one. I respect their ruthlessness. To be the Queen of the Kingdom, one has to make countless difficult decisions… and inevitably, some things must be abandoned for some things to survive and thrive. How they handle guilt and regrets knowing what they have left behind… Priscilla Barielle. Crusch Karsten. Anastasia Hoshin. I think the three of them will be capable of that."

"Fair enough. I take it you don't think highly of the half-elf candidate?"

"I'd rather not talk about her…"

"Any reason why?"

"I just don't like her," she frowned. "Do you want anything else to drink?"

"Avoiding the topic, huh? I guess I'll end the night with a Beer."

"_Beer. __Simple enough."_

It's the most common beverage ordered. 1 Adelhyde, 2 Bronson Extract, 1 Powdered Delta, 2 Flanergide, 4 Karmotrine, and all mixed.

Once the preparations are complete, Al repeated the same routine with his helmet again.

"Hmmm. I remember hearing that Priscilla has a rather bizarre knight. Would you happen to be that knight?"

"Something like that. I'm more of a caretaker and a handyman, though. Priscilla can take care of herself."

"I suppose you're not the typical knight, then."

"And how would you personally define the typical knight?"

"A man devoted to the service of a woman."

"... you don't think I'm devoted?"

"Just a hunch. Please, don't take offense to it."

"None taken… Are you the type to judge people based on your intuition?"

"It's a habit of mine. As someone who enjoys people-watching, I'm always tempted to make premature judgments. That said, I also consider myself to be very open-minded. Once I gather enough information to make a proper assessment, I'm more than willing to reconsider and change my initial judgments if they turn out to be incorrect. And well, if it makes you feel better, I find that my initial impressions turn out not to be the case most of the time."

"What made you think I lack devotion?"

"You're shady. Red flags have been raised."

Perhaps, it's because of the Karmotrine's influence but Al started chuckling, "Hahahahahaha… That's funny."

"My current feeling is that you're only using Priscilla as a means to an end. Am I wrong, Al?"

He took a sip before responding, "Even when you barely know anything about me, you don't hesitate to make such an outrageous claim. You're an interesting girl, Dona."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Although, do you not find me a little condescending to be making a judgment of your character just like that?"

"You're honest. I like that."

"Honest… that's not exactly how I would describe myself..."

"Truthfully, I hate knights. I don't mind being labeled 'Not-A-Typical-Knight.'"

"You hate knights? Which one? My definition or…"

"All definitions of knights."

"Wow, you must have serious issues with them."

"Nothing like that. I just don't like them. We all have something we just don't like."

"Fair point…"

"And well, about Priscilla… For what it's worth, I have a lot of respect for her, if not devotion. I know that not everyone is a fan of her because she's stuck-up, thinks too highly of herself and looks down on everyone beneath her. Even so, I won't trade her for anyone else."

"That's sweet. But now that you mentioned her superiority complex, I've heard rumors of her _habits_ before…"

"The ones about how she loves to watch others humiliated before her?"

"Those rumors are true?"

"They are. More than anything else, Priscilla desires to see everyone in their rightful place. In particular, she wants to see those who oppose her utterly humiliated. That is if they are even lucky. If they piss her off enough, she'll just have them killed. Otherwise, if they amuse her, she's rather fond of breaking her opponent's will and she may give them the privilege of worshipping her 'divine' feet."

"That's…" She didn't quite know what to say. Her cheeks heat up a little. "Uhm…"

"Whelp," he stretched his arms. "I feel beat. I better get going before I start exposing my secrets and any more of Priscilla's questionable habits. I think you have a terrifying ability to persuade people to open up, Dona. That's a compliment, by the way."

"..."

He handed her the copper coins to pay for his bill.

"I might come back again some time. See you around."

"Have a good night, Al."

She sighed. Their conversation was treading towards what she considered to be dangerous territory so it's a relief he chose to leave when he did.

Her first impression on him may be wrong, after all. She thought him to be a mere buffoon but he turned out to be more interesting than she thought.

* * *

Part II: Rem

"Good evening. Echidna, Regulus," a familiar patron greeted the white-haired bartenders.

It was the red-haired Sword Saint named Reinhard van Astrea who had just entered the building. As usual, he went straight to Regulus.

"Ah, now here's a dignified man who has manners and respect for the rights of others."

"May I have a Piano Man, friend?" Reinhard requested in his usual polite manner.

"Sure thing, friend."

As she awaited the next patron, she observed the two men with her arms crossed, her brows furrowing. She can't help but be intrigued by how they interact. A kind, respected knight and a scummy cultist masked as a gentleman. It's almost comical. She's certain they'd try to murder one another at some point but here they are being very friendly towards one another.

After some time, a new patron finally entered the bar. It's a cute girl with short blue hair and bangs covering her right eye. The girl is also wearing a fancy maid outfit, indicating her occupation.

Based on the girl's dejected expression, she can tell she isn't having the best of days. She looks like a lost puppy, glancing around the bar. It's probably her first time in a place like this.

"Welcome to the Dream World. How may I help you, miss?" She greeted the girl. "Are you old enough to be here?"

"Hello, my name is Rem. I have been alive for 18 years," the girl, Rem, introduced herself along with a courteous bow. "Uhm, I wanted to try this out but I don't know what to get."

"Are you certain you want a drink?"

The girl nodded.

"Since you don't appear to know anything, do you mind if I recommend you something?"

"Ah yes, please! That would be helpful!"

"_Hmm. Maybe something sweet, girly, and soft. Something to cheer up a sad cute girl,"_ she thought about which drink to create. "Would you like to have alcoholic content in your drink, Rem?"

"Uhm, sure."

At last, she settled on creating the Blue Fairy. The recipe for the beverage consists of 4 Adelhyde, 1 Flanergide, and optional Karmotrine. For now, she decided to add 2 Karmotrine. Then, she mixed and aged the drink. She placed it in front of the girl once it was ready.

Rem took a sip. Her expression lightened up, "Hm! This is very good! What is this?"

"It's called Blue Fairy. I'm glad to see it's to your liking."

"Blue Fairy…" the maid repeated.

"_If she has fairy wings, I wonder, would that make her a blue fairy? Of course, I wasn't thinking about this when I recommended her the drink. Not at all. Just a mere coincidence." _

"So Rem, what made you come here? You don't seem the type to seek these kinds of beverages."

"I wanted to try it out."

"And also because you're feeling down and you want to drown your sorrows?"

"..."

"Please, forgive me for being insensitive. I didn't mean to pry into your private matters."

"It's fine… I'm not that bothered. Is it that obvious, miss?"

"Well, they say that when a cute girl is sad, it shows on their face. Would you like to talk about whatever it is that bothers you, Rem?"

"Uhm, well… May I ask you questions?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Have you ever loved someone, miss?"

"_Love problems, eh?"_ She cleared her throat before giving a vague answer, "Perhaps."

"And… what if that someone already loved someone else?"

"You love someone who already loves someone... Is that the reason behind your sorrow?"

"…"

"In any case, I'm afraid my answer will disappoint you. While I do admit I found myself in the same situation in the past, I gave up and abandoned that 'love.'"

"You gave up on your 'love'? Why?"

"Because I found it pointless. Or maybe that 'love' wasn't even strong in the first place. Moreover, my 'love' never had a realistic chance. I know how to pick my battles and that was a battle I was never going to win. So, I discarded it."

"You…" Rem was shocked by her words. She seemed agitated. "Love is not pointless! It's not something to be discarded away! Love is something worth fighting for to the very end! You must find a way to make it work even if it feels like everything is against you! How can you talk about throwing away your 'love' so casually as if it were meaningless?! Didn't you feel any sadness at all?!"

"I apologize if I offended you. Listen, I'm not trying to imply that you should give up on your own love. Love is different for everyone. In my case, I just don't see it as that big of a deal. After all… to me… _love always fades._"

"I also apologize for raising my voice," the maid frowned. "However, I disagree with you. You shouldn't give up on it… it's not right..."

"Let's just agree to disagree…"

"I just can't accept it... how can you give up on something as wonderful as love?"

"You seem very passionate about it. There's nothing wrong with standing up for your ideals. Likewise, I have my own set of ideals too..."

"Fine... It's just... You see, I confessed my love today."

"Is that why you're feeling down? Should I even bother asking how it went?"

"Actually, it wasn't a disaster… I believe. I confessed that I'm content with being a 2nd wife. I'm fine with being 2nd in his heart. I just want to be with him. He said he's going to discuss it with the one he loves whether she'll agree if he can take a 2nd wife."

"_Well, isn't this some twist?"_ She mused, surprised. "For him to even consider that, doesn't that mean he loves you as well?"

Rem blushed, "I… I know."

"But Rem… are you sure you're content with being 2nd? Do you not desire to be the 1st? Are you satisfied knowing you have to share him with someone else? And that there will always be a number 1 and it's not you?"

"I… of course, I want to be his number 1! I want him all for myself! B-But I also understand he loves her! I can't put my selfish desires over his. I can't be too greedy! I want him to be happy more than anything else. If he's happy with her, then I'm happy. If she's happy to accept me, then I will be happier. We can all be happy."

"_Suppressed desires, eh? They can be very tricky especially when it comes to love. A polygamous relationship with suppressed and unresolved feelings has the potential to stir trouble at some point. Eventually, those suppressed desires will no longer be content being trapped and will feel the need to be unleashed. The result… can both be wonderful and tragic."_

"Let's see," she assessed the maid's situation. "Whether you get your happy ending or not, I suppose it will depend on if the one he loves will allow him to take a 2nd wife. Isn't that ironic? The obstacle to your love also holds the key to your happiness."

"…"

"If it were me, I'd hate it if someone else is in control of my fate. Do you think she'll agree?"

"I don't know. We live in the same mansion where I serve as a maid. She's a very nice and pleasant person but I can't say we interact a lot. She's also one of the royal candidates for the kingdom's throne, making her way above my station. It could complicate things. I can't say for sure whether she'll agree or not but I'm more than willing to do whatever it takes to make her agree."

"_Royal candidate? Oh dear, this is even more complicated... I doubt it's Priscilla, Crusch, or Anastasia. Then, it has to be..."_ she shook her head as the image of a certain silver-haired half-elf appeared inside her mind. "Well, the only advice I can give is to try and remain on her good side. This will be a difficult battle for you, Rem. Polygamy is already a tricky subject but to involve a royal candidate as well? Your situation is even more difficult than I imagined. If a royal candidate has a husband who has another wife, it may alter what the population thinks of her. She may even be seen as 'weak' and it will give the perception that the husband is the one who holds the power. Perhaps, she can find and marry another man or 2 to mitigate the effect but that will lead to another set of complications. I wish you good luck, Rem. No matter what happens, I'm sure there's a path where you can be happy. Those who refuse to give up tend to be rewarded, you see."

"I'll keep that in mind..."

"Anyway, that's enough rambling from me. Would you like another drink?" She asked when the maid finished her glass.

"Sure. I'll try something else. Hmmmmm..." Rem scanned the menu. "I think I'll try Moonblast."

"Very well."

6 Adelhyde, 1 Powdered Delta, 1 Flanergide, and 2 Karmotrine make up the contents for the Moonblast. It's even sweeter than the Blue Fairy.

Much to Echidna's satisfaction, the blue-haired maid ended up liking the beverage again. 2/2, she noted.

"It's very good," the maid smiled. "Do you like working as a bartender, miss?"

"Well, to be honest, I prefer serving tea rather than alcoholic beverages but I do find the job very enjoyable."

"You seem like a pleasant person to talk to. Do you always converse with those you serve?"

"I try to. It may have earned me the label 'nosy bartender' but learning about how different people live their lives, their struggles, their worries, their happiness, their triumphs is a genuine interest of mine. You can say I like to learn about different individuals. And I do like to help and give advice when I have the chance. People often confer to me their problems and I suggest solutions to help them overcome."

"You're good at talking to people, miss. I'm a little envious."

"Not at all. You know, before I took this job, I've only interacted with 10 people at most. I was worried that my social skills were inadequate. I ended up reading a lot of 'How to Interact With People 101s.' I wasn't sure if my approach was working but to hear that from you… thank you."

"No problem. Do 'How to Interact With People 101s' really work? I've been trying to be more open lately. For a long time, my heart was closed to everyone."

"They have mixed results, I would say. Your heart was closed to everyone? Why is that?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It brings a lot of painful memories from the past."

"It's fine. I understand. I can relate to that. You don't have to talk about something you're uncomfortable with. Although, fortunately, you're in a much better state today if you're trying to become more open now, yes?"

Rem nodded and smiled, "It's all thanks to the boy I love."

"He's really important to you, isn't he?"

"He is. He was the one who saved me."

"_He saved her?_ _T__hat sounds oddly familiar," _she cleared her throat. "By the way, Rem. If you don't mind... who are you working for? You must be working for someone significant considering a royal candidate lives with you."

"Nee-san and I work for the margrave Roswaal L. Mathers."

If she had a drink, she might have choked upon hearing the man's name.

Roswaal L. Mathers

He stumbled upon the bar a few weeks ago. When he saw her, he claimed her to be his "teacher." He was overbearing and forceful, insisting her to come home with him. Regardless of whether she knew the man or not, anyone with sense would know not to associate themselves with such a weirdo. And that's exactly what she did. She told him **she** isn't his "teacher." Of course, that wasn't enough to deter the man. He came back on a few consecutive days until he eventually stopped. She hasn't seen him since.

"Do you know him, miss?"

"I know a few men who like to dress like clowns. My memories appear to be confused whether he's that clown or not."

"Hm?" Rem was puzzled by her cryptic words.

"Oh, don't mind me. I just don't like clowns."

"I can understand why."

"You don't like your boss?"

"He's a strange and suspicious man. It's an annoyance to me how nee-san is very close to him."

"_Anyway... if her boss is Roswaal and a royal candidate lives in the same mansion, then…"_

She finally managed to connect the dots.

"Is the boy you love called Natsuki Subaru?"

Rem gasped, "Do you know Subaru-kun?!"

"Ah, yes. He's been here before. Three times, I think. He's an interesting boy, indeed. I can see why you love him," she smiled coyly. "But oh my, to learn he captured another girl's heart. Is he a harem magnet or what? And here I was thinking he and I had something going together."

She eyed the maid, gauging her reaction. There's a slight twitch within the maid's lips. A scowl.

"Unfortunately, it didn't work out in the end. He ended up screaming at me over… certain matters."

"O-Oh… is that so?"

"Yes. Do you feel relieved?"

The maid flinched. The previous pleasant vibes have suddenly become tense between the two girls. The effect was also amplified when the music in the background changed into a heavy tune. Rem just stared at the white-haired bartender, unsure how to respond.

"Oh, sorry," Echidna expertly diminished the tension along with a carefree smile. "I tend to get carried away sometimes. Don't worry. I won't meddle with your love. I promise. Besides, he hates me now. You can cross me off the list."

The maid sighed in relief. "You are very beautiful, miss. It doesn't surprise me you caught Subaru-kun's attention. Subaru-kun has perverted eyes that can't seem to stop staring at beautiful girls."

"Weelll, I'm not one to decline compliments."

"It also doesn't surprise me if you truly in love with Subaru-kun. Subaru-kun is a very wonderful person. But where did you go wrong with Subaru-kun, miss? He's not the type to get angry and hate girls."

"Hmm… let's just say it was the difference in our principles."

"..."

"In his perspective, I'm probably just someone with a rotten personality. In all honesty, I don't even disagree with him."

"But you seem to be a pleasant person."

She frowned, "You don't know anything about me, do you? For all you know, I could be internally mocking and laughing about everything you shared with me. I'm not saying I've been doing that, of course, but there are people who have mastered the craft of hiding their _true emotions_. I consider myself to be one of them."

"I guess you have a point," Rem finished off the remaining drink. "How about this then? The bartender that is you is someone who is pleasant, playful, a little nosy and likes to converse with those she serves. The real you could be someone entirely different but as far as I'm concerned, the bartender that is you is the only you that I know of."

"I can accept that," she smiled a little. "You can only judge what you see."

"By the way… is Subaru-kun the 'love' you gave up on?"

"What if he is? Are you going to backtrack on your earlier statement about how I shouldn't give up on love?"

"N-No! Not at all!"

"Well, that 'love' may have been him. Or it could have been someone entirely different. Or maybe he's just one of the many 'love' I gave up on. Who knows? I like to be mysterious. Just because I like to pry into other people's affairs, that doesn't mean I'm open to sharing my secrets," she winked at the maid.

"That's very unfair of you," Rem frowned upon not receiving a clear answer. "Well, it has been a fascinating encounter but I'm afraid I must be on my way now. Subaru-kun and nee-san may start worrying if I don't come back soon."

And thus, Rem paid with copper coins and a few silver coins.

"Alright. Have a good night, Rem. And good luck with your love."

"Thank you. I may come back again someday. Nee-san may be interested."

"Sure. Maybe Natsuki Subaru would entertain coming here again, too. Who knows? We might reconcile."

"..."

"Haha," she chuckled. "I'm only joking. No need to give me that look."

The blue-haired maid gave her another courteous bow before leaving.

"Regu-kunnnnnnn, I'm going on break!" She announced after the maid exited the door.

Regulus, who's still serving Reinhard, appeared rather pleased. "Wow… you are actually being polite. You normally go on break without even telling me. I can't believe it. There might be salvation for you, after all." Then, a realization hit him and he trembled, "Wait a second. What… what did you just call me?"

She puts on a concerned expression with a certain degree of innocence. Even if it was a faux expression, no one would be able to tell. "W-What's wrong… _Regu-kun?"_

"R-REGU-KUN?!" He glared at her. "What the hell is a Regu-kun?! Who gave you the right to cut my name in half and butcher it?! I… I do not recall ever giving you that right! The rights to my name! The name that was rightfully given to me! The name that rightfully belongs to me and me alone! You… you trampled over my rights!"

She giggled girlishly, "You're such a charming man, Regu-kun. Keep this up and you'll have even more girls flocking to be a part of your harem."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

She was able to ignore his wrath with a shrug and made her way towards the door.

Reinhard sighed and chuckled at the scene, "Aren't you a sly cat?"

"Maybe. I believe I'm more of a snake, though," she left the knight those parting words and a wink.

* * *

As always, Echidna chose to spend her 30-minute break on the bar's rooftops.

She leaned against the railings, fixing her eyes on the nightly scene of the city, taking in the bright lights and the faintest glimmer of the stars.

The bar is settled along a lively alley. It may not attract very many people but the surroundings are always bustling.

People come and go as they partake in their nightly routine. Many were people who sought the fun and pleasure of the night. Many were those who often find themselves engaging in suspicious activity.

The less than pleasant scent of the surroundings. The breeze that's starting to become cold as Fall begins, leaving behind her least favorite season. The chatters. The fights. The drunken madness. The danger. The allure. The lust.

"_The world is beautiful."_

She took it all in with her keen senses.

_"I should go out with the girls some time. It's been a while..."_

* * *

Part III: Satella

After her break was over, she returned inside the building.

Reinhard was no longer around. Instead…

"_Oh, hell no!"_

There's a half-elf with elegant silver hair wearing a fashionable black dress. Her appearance resembles that of the half-elf royal candidate.

"_Satella."_

"Hey, Dona. I've been waiting for you," the half-elf greeted her with a smile.

"She insists on having you serve her," Regulus notified, shrugging. "Talk about rude... I'm here and yet… Whatever. _The other one_ is so much more beautiful, polite, and all-around better anyway. A true angel unlike this spawn of the devil. I'm going on my break now."

"Hey, wait. I'm still on my break. I just came here to check but I see that it's still not busy at all. I'll be back in, uhhh, 5 hours."

"Your 30 minutes are already up."

"Can I use your break instead?"

"No. My 30-minute break time is a right given to me by the boss."

"Ow. I sprained my ankle. I can barely stand. I need to go see a specialist. Can you cover for the rest of the night?"

"Shut up! I refuse to hand over my rights!" He slammed the door.

"Damn…"

She stared at the half-elf, grimacing.

She composed herself after a deep exasperated sigh and hesitantly made her way in front of the half-elf.

"Haaa. Why are you always being so difficult with me?" asked Satella

"How many times must I tell you that I don't want anything to do with you? I hate you. I hate you more than anyone else. It's getting on my nerves how you keep bothering me. Tell me. Does it give you pleasure to bother people who hate you?"

The half-elf pouted in response. "I don't understand why you hate me so much. I always try to be nice to you… tell me, am I doing something wrong?"

"Just…" She let out another heavy sigh. "Just never mind. Let's just get this over with," And with the most professional and monotonous tone she can conjure, "Welcome to the Dream World. What may I get for you tonight, Miss Satella?"

Satella smiled, undeterred by her harsh words earlier. "I'll have a Piano Woman!"

"Piano Woman, coming right up…"

"Even if you always end up saying a lot mean things to me, I like having you serve me, Dona," Satella smirked.

"I don't like serving you."

"I have nothing against Regulus but you are like my personal bartender. How would you feel if you become my personal servant in general, not just inside the bar?"

"Over my dead body."

"I think you'll do a wonderful job."

"Do you even listen?!"

"Anyway, It's been a while since I was last here."

"Make sure you don't find your way here again, please."

"I think I should stop by more often."

"I'm quitting this job tonight."

"My drink, Dona?" asked Satella with a knowing smile.

Echidna stared at the empty glass. She has yet to pour in anything.

"I-It's your fault! You keep distracting me!"

Satella giggled. "It's no good to blame your patrons, Dona. Is there a rule where I get to punish the bartender if the service isn't up to standard? I promise I'll be gentle with you."

Echidna trembled. She tried her utmost best to resist the urge of grabbing her hair with both hands and screaming at the top of her lungs. Somehow, she just managed to calm herself.

"_This is no different than torture. Pure, agonizing torture. She's even worse than usual,"_ she cursed her fate. _"This is going to be a very, very, very long night..."_


	2. Day I Part II (Satella)

**Notes: Adelhyde (sweet), Powdered Delta (sour), Bronson Extract (bitter), Flanergide (spice), Karmotrine (alcohol)**

* * *

Echidna grumbled as she mixed and aged 5 Adelhyde, 5 Bronson Extract, 2 Powdered Delta, 3 Flanergide, and 3 Karmotrine to create the drink known as Piano Woman.

"Here's your drink," she slid the glass towards Satella. "Happy?"

"Yes, thank you. By the way, have I ever told you how cool you look doing this? You know, the way you mix the drinks and such. I'm a little envious."

"If you believe that's going to earn you points and put you on my good side, then you are gravely mistaken."

"I'm just saying. And well, I want you to know so that if there's someone who'll give you trouble and question you're competence as a bartender, you shouldn't listen to them."

"I can take any types of mockery, criticism, and insults. It's not my problem if someone doesn't like how I do things."

"Even so, I just want you to always remember how cool you are. You seem to be happier these days too. I like seeing you happy."

"..."

With a pleasant smile on her face, Satella started drinking.

"Dona… have you ever felt you have been forgotten?"

"At times, yes. However, just so you know, I'm more interested in my existentialism crisis than the prospect of being forgotten. Why the question? Is it because…"

Satella nodded, frowning. "Yes. Subaru still doesn't remember me."

"I see. How unfortunate for you," said Echidna in a mocking tone.

"_Satella is another one of the girls who has connections to Natsuki Subaru's heart,"_ she thought to herself._ "More connected to him than anyone else, in fact. But somehow, he doesn't seem to remember anything about her. That begs the question… how did he forget about her? How did they even meet in the first place? I feel like I should know the answers but I don't… If this was a story in a book, a protagonist with missing memories is often a trope used to set up a major reveal that will shake the entirety of the story."_

"AHHHHHH!" The half-elf whined. "What should I do? I even confessed my love for him! We even ended up holding hands! He said I seem to be familiar to him but he still doesn't remember anything about me! How frustrating! A-And that was so embarrassing! I must have looked like some obsessed stalker!"

"But you are an obsessed stalker. Yandere."

"DONAAAAAAAAA!"

"Yes?"

"Don't joke around! I am not a yandere! That role falls to my alternate personality. The Witch!"

"You're still using 'split personality' as an excuse for being a yandere bitch?"

"_This girl… How childish. She's supposedly suffering from a split personality disorder where there's this other part of herself who's more aggressive and menacing. That part of herself would even be willing to kill anyone in the way of her 'love.' She refers to that personality as 'The Witch.' But… I think she's just pretending. I don't see a difference between her and 'the Witch.'"_

"You are so mean to me! That scary obsessive Witch is NOT me. I don't like the Witch either!"

"It doesn't matter to me. I don't like either of you. There's no difference from my perspective."

"DONAAAAAA!"

"..."

"What do I need to do to convince you the Witch and I are completely separate matters? It's not me! That scary, evil version of myself. It's not me, okay?! I'm just Normal Satella! A pretty, kind-hearted half-elf!"

The white-haired bartender sighed, "I will never be convinced no matter what you say or do. You should give it up."

"How frustrating! As if being forgotten by Subaru isn't already frustrating enough, you're only making it worse by saying I'm Evil Satella when I'm just Normal Satella! Soooo hypocritical! You say you pride yourself in being always 'open-minded' and 'objective' but when it comes to me, you just want to vilify me in any way you can!"

The half-elf gulped down the remaining content of her drink, emptying the glass. Afterward, she puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Hmph!"

"_Don't tell me she's already starting to get drunk,"_ Echidna thought in horror, remembering that the half-elf doesn't exactly take her alcohol very well.

"Get me a Fringe Weaver."

She flinched slightly. _"The __Fringe Weaver is the most alcoholic drink on the menu…"_

"Are you certain about this, Satella?"

"Yes."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm thirsty, I'm forgotten by the love of my life, and you're annoying me because you think I'm Evil Satella. But other than that, I'm perfectly alright. Hey, look... You may not be able to help me solve being forgotten by my love and you're too stubborn to ever believe me when I say I'm not the evil Witch but at least you can help me quench my thirst by making me the drink."

"Please someone help me," she muttered in annoyance.

Against the better of her judgment, she mixed 1 Adelhyde and 9 Karmotrine. Then, she aged it, creating the Fringe Weaver.

She handed the glass to the half-elf with hesitation.

Satella grabbed the glass and took a sip, "You're always so mean to me, Dona."

"I know."

"You're still a cool bartender, though~."

"..."

"I have no intention of ever giving up trying to convince you but let's just forget about the Witch for tonight."

"I mean, I can't ever look past that every time I see you but fine. Out of consideration for your frustrations... Let's."

"Anyway, what do you think? Do you think… it's because of _her_ that Subaru doesn't remember anything about me?"

"Emilia?"

"We really do look alike, don't we? An exact mirror image of each other. **Some** even theorized we are the same person."

"It is an interesting thought."

"You don't seriously consider that to be remotely possible, do you?"

"I **am** an open-minded person, Satella. I refuse to reject any possibility - no matter how far-fetched and ridiculous - unless such a possibility can be denied with absolute certainty. Even if the possibility is less than 1%, I will still refuse to reject it as long as the faintest of possibility still exist."

"But that's insane. The possibility of us being the same person… how is that even possible? We both exist, right?"

"Have the two of you seen one another face to face?"

"N-No. Now that you mentioned it, we haven't. **It** hasn't reached that point... yet."

"Well, once **it** does reach that point, do you believe the two of you would be able to?"

Uncertain, Satella wasn't able to answer the question. "Okay, never mind that. Let's say we are the same person. How is that possible?"

"I have ideas but they are too inconceivable that if I ever dare try to publish these as theories, the scientific community will make an absolute mockery out of me. I will be labeled as a complete lunatic. And for you, especially you, to see me as such… That would seriously destroy my pride as an individual."

"Hm!" The half-elf grumbled, "I'm not going to mock you, unlike those pretentious scientific assholes. I'm not exaggerating when I say you're the smartest person I know."

"..."

"I will listen to what you have to say… no matter how ridiculous and inconceivable. I trust you."

"Fine…" Echidna cleared her throat, "Alright. The most simple explanation is the Multiverse Theory."

"This again?" asked Satella in a deadpan tone. "It's no wonder why you always suffer from an existential crisis."

Among their circle of friends, Echidna is notorious for being a bit obsessive when it comes to the possibility of alternate realities and discussions about "realities" in general. Unfortunately for her, no one else among her friends is willing to have a serious discussion about them.

"See? I knew you weren't going to listen."

"O-Oh. I'm sorry… Okay. I'll just be quiet and listen."

"This will be a waste of time but whatever. So, you see, the two of you may be always _fated_ to be the same person across all realities. However, in this instance, for one reason or another, one of you traveled from another reality and ended up in this reality we are currently in."

"Let's assume that is the case even if it sounds ridiculous. That still doesn't answer why Subaru doesn't remember me."

"If we are to assume that you are the one who traveled from another reality to this reality, that would mean the Subaru in this reality is different from the Subaru in your reality. Hence, you are an unknown existence to him who just happens to resemble the person he loves: Emilia."

"He did say I seem familiar to him."

"A combination of his familiarity with Emilia and your, to him, shocking confession as well as your resemblance to Emilia. Who can blame him if they're playing tricks on his mind?"

"B-But I have no doubt he is my Subaru…"

"Or what if it's the other way around and it's Emilia who traveled from a different reality? In this case, the loss of his memories could be the result of _certain individuals'_ meddlings behind the scenes. His memory loss may align with their goals. Hypnosis and brainwashing could do the trick. Aside from that, there are also other... less sophisticated methods."

"I'm sorry, Dona. But all of these are just…"

"Too ridiculous and inconceivable? Yes, I agree. But can they be rejected with absolute certainty? Well, if you don't like that theory, how about the theory of time travel? It does get even more complicated than the Multiverse Theory and you always have the paradoxes to contend with. But perhaps that is the reason why Subaru doesn't remember you? Putting aside the technicalities of time travel, let's assume that you are someone from the past and Emilia is the present version of yourself. If the theory that the two of you are the same person holds, it would make sense if Subaru remembers only one of you. In that case, he remembers Emilia who's the present version of yourself."

Satella continued drinking. She had already tuned out half-way through much to Echidna's disappointment.

"I would assume you don't want to hear more about it so I'll spare you the details. Besides, who knows if our perception of time is even correct? Without knowing how time works, I suppose it's ultimately a pointless discussion."

"Or what if we just assume we're not the same person at all? Truthfully, I hope we are not the same. We could be long lost twins or whatever. It doesn't matter. I want to be my own person and I'm sure that girl would feel the same as well."

"Or one of you could be a clone."

"DONAAAA!"

"A jest. You know… I can't believe I'm saying this but I happen to agree with you. I'd like for the two of you to be different…"

"AHHHHH!" The half-elf gulped down her remaining drink. "But why does Subaru not remember me?! Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?!" The half-elf wailed, slamming down her fists on the counter.

"Do you remember what I said about hypnosis and brainwashing? Even without the involvement of alternate realities or time travel, there may still be _someone_ or _certain individuals_ who don't want him to remember you."

"Who cares about that?! I don't care! If it's true, then who are the assholes responsible for this?! I'LL KICK THEIR ASS!" She slammed her fists on the counter again.

"H-Hey, stop that. Calm down."

"Noooo! I will not calm down until Subaru remembers me and takes me in his arms again! Make him remember me, Dona! I know you're capable of creating some scientific mumbo jumbo chemicals that will make him remember me!"

"Hey, it's not as simple as that!"

"Stop lying! I know you're capable!" Satella swayed from side to side as she continued making demands. "Donaaaaaaaaa!"

"Yeah. She's drunk," Echidna shook her head and sighed. "Haa. What a bratty girl. You're such a pain in the ass."

She heard Regulus, who just came back from his break, snicker behind her. "Having fun?"

"Yes. As you can see, I'm having LOTS of fun."

"I honestly don't understand why the people in my cult reveres her."

"..."

"Donaaaaaaaaaaa, I want a Gut Punch! Put lots of Karmotrine in it. Heheheheh," Satella ordered.

"No. You be quiet. That's enough drinks for you."

"But I want one! NOWWWWWW! Serve me, Donaaa!"

"No."

"You don't have the right to deny a patron their drink," Regulus reminded her.

"If it endangers their health, I have every right to. I mean, look at her. She's already acting like an utter lunatic. She would be a danger to both the public and herself if I continue to serve her drinks."

In spite of what she said, she started mixing up a drink. However, instead of creating the Gut Punch, she decided to create Crevice Spike. It's considered one of the sobering drinks on the menu.

She poured in 2 Powdered Delta, 4 Flanergide, and no Karmotrine. After she blended the drink, she placed it in front of Satella.

"Here. Drink this."

The half-elf started drinking. "This isn't what I wanted."

"I know. But this is exactly what you need at this moment."

Satella continued drinking in silence. Then, she let out a heavy sigh and a single tear fell out of her eye.

"It's so annoying… I see him pursuing a girl who resembles myself... I see a blue-haired maid always vying for his love… It seems he ended up loving both of them… and yet… he doesn't remember me… _his true love…_"

"..."

"It feels like I'm completely being left behind. Forgotten. I don't know why this is happening to me. What did I ever do to deserve this? I only wanted to be happy. With him. With you. With the rest of our friends: Minerva, Typhon, Daphne, Sekhmet, Carmilla. How did it end up like this? Why did this happen? Why was my happiness taken away from me?"

She started to sob.

As much as Echidna disliked the half-elf, it was hard for her to watch the half-elf in this state so she turned around and took a few steps away.

"Isn't this the time when you're supposed to say something?" Regulus asked.

"Like, what?"

"Like, something to make her feel better?"

"That's not my problem. It's not like we're close friends or anything."

"You're a fool."

"Maybe."

"And an even bigger coward."

"..."

Left to herself, the half-elf slowly passed out. She laid her head against the counter, using her arms as a headrest. She only managed to finish half of the drink. She dropped the glass and spilled it partly on her hair and partly on the counter.

"Seriously…" Echidna muttered. "How will she even make her way home now?"

"You should take her to your apartment," suggested Regulus. "It's near here, right?"

"There's no way I'm going to do that."

"Well, what other choice do you have?"

"I can just dump her on the streets, you know?"

"Oh? But will you really do that?" He gave her a daring grin.

"Stop acting like you know anything about me."

"Heya, guys! What's the matter?" A floating black orb suddenly appeared before them with a cheerful greeting.

To anyone else, this scene may appear strange. However, to both of them, talking to a floating black orb who also happens to be their boss is a completely normal occurrence.

"Hey, boss," she greeted the boss of the bar who calls itself 'Greed.' "We have a knackered patron over there," she gestured to Satella. "Can she stay here for the night?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I can't do that, unfortunately. Hihihihihi," the boss said with a snicker.

"And why not?"

"Rules are rules, dear Dona. And rules say she's not allowed to stay here!"

"But you make the rules."

"Indeed, I do."

"So change it so that she's allowed to stay here."

"The rules still say no!"

"Damn you, boss."

"You should take her with you. You live near here!"

"That's what I've been saying!" exclaimed Regulus.

"Or you can just leave her out on the streets! I don't care what you do but she can't stay here! Rules, ya know?! RULES! Without rules, there will be no order! And without order, there will be chaos! That's why rules... RULES! Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi!"

She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Isn't that girl your friend anyway?" asked the boss. "So what's the big deal?!"

"She's not m- She just a rand- Well, fine," she finally conceded. "I'm only doing this because I'm being guilt-tripped and pressured, okay?"

"Suuuuuuure! You may leave early tonight, dear Dona! Regu boy and I will take care of things here."

"W-What did you just call me?!" Regulus' protests were ignored.

"She hasn't even paid yet, by the way."

"Ah, well, fortunately, you are her friend! I'm sure you won't mind if I take it off your pay! So I'll do just that!"

She grumbled. Her annoyance level has finally reached the maximum today.

She walked towards the half-elf. "Thanks a lot, you troublesome brat."

She grabbed Satella's right arm, placed it over her shoulder, and supported the rest of the half-elf's body with a left-arm around her waist.

"Ow… this is heavier than I thought."

Her strength isn't exactly the greatest due to her weak physique. Furthermore, the lack of any real physical activity or exercise is evident by the fact that she already felt like collapsing. It's going to be impossible to support the half-elf like this to her apartment.

She slightly shook the half-elf, "Hey brat. Will you wake up?"

Satella's eyes opened a little. Even if she's only half-awake, she managed to support half of her weight at the very least. It eased off Echidna's struggles.

The journey back to her apartment should be viable now.

"Goodnight, E-chi-do-na. I'll see you tomorrow," Regulus bid her goodbye with a smug smile, clearly enjoying her struggles.

"Go to hell, Regu _boy_."

* * *

After a great struggle through the streets, Echidna finally made it to her apartment called 'The Sanctuary' along with the half-awake Satella. Her upper body already felt sore from supporting half of the other girl's weight. Fortunately, the sight of The Sanctuary rejuvenated a little of her meager strength.

"_The light at the end of the tunnel," _she sighed in relief when the door to her room was within her sight. "You always cause a lot of problems for me, Satella," she said to the unresponsive half-elf. "I hate you."

She opened the door to her room and switched on the lights.

It's a room fit for only a single person. It contains a bed, a sofa, a desk, a drawer, a small kitchen, a small table with two chairs, and a bathroom. The room appears untidy. Books and papers were scattered everywhere. Additionally, the bed wasn't done, the floor showed signs of neglect, and there are a few unwashed dishes in the kitchen.

"_If the visitor is anywhere near respectable, this would be an utter embarrassment. Thankfully, it's just Satella," _she smiled wryly.

"In any case, home sweet home."

She supported Satella to her bed and carefully dropped her there.

"Finally," she expressed her relief.

She dropped to the floor in exhaustion for a few seconds. Then, she forced herself up, made her way towards the drawer, discarded her work clothes, and changed into a simple white dress.

Afterward, she turned the lights off. The only flicker of light came from the outside.

She glared at the sleeping Satella. "Why didn't I just put her on the floor instead? The brat more than deserves it."

As she began to walk towards the sofa, she heard Satella suddenly rise from the bed… and sees the half-elf slowly started walking towards her.

The half-elf's glamorous purple eyes are almost gleaming in the dark. Her face appeared expressionless. Frankly, Echidna finds it a little scary and intimidating.

She begins to back away.

The scenario feels like something out of an eerie horror movie to her.

She continues to back away as Satella continued her approach. Throughout this, she's feeling an emotion she hasn't felt in a long time. Fear.

Her retreat was eventually stymied by the wall, allowing Satella to catch up and leaving her trapped.

"Satella? Are you awake? Snap out of it."

The half-elf didn't respond. Instead, the half-elf grabbed her by the wrist. It was a tight grip and she almost felt paralyzed.

"H-Hey. W-What are you doing?!"

The half-elf began to drag her towards the bed.

"S-Satella?!"

Satella pulled her into the bed with her and wrapped her arms around her. Flustered, Echidna immediately tried to free herself. But as a consequence of her lacking strength, her resistance was futile. The more she tried to resist, the more the half-elf's hold on her had only gotten stronger. She has no other choice but to give up.

Her heartbeat began to race. Her breathing became sharper and constipated.

Their faces are very close to one another, almost touching. She can smell the half-elf's scent mixed with the intoxicating scent of alcohol. She can feel her breathing brush lightly against her skin. Not to mention, the half-elf's healthy chest pressed against her own average-sized chest.

The strength of the half-elf's hold on her made her feel completely helpless. It made her feel weak.

Her cheeks reddened.

She hated to admit it but it did feel good. It felt very warm. She hated this feeling more than anything else.

"_Drunk out of her mind or not, this brat is so rude. She will be the death of my sanity. This is going to be a very long night, indeed. Tomorrow will be painful. I hate you, Satella."_

* * *

Echidna's eyes groggily opened. She sees the rays of the morning sun penetrate through the windows. And of course, she also sees that Satella's face is still very close in proximity. The half-elf had also wrapped her legs around hers. She felt soreness from all over her body.

"_Haaa. I'm not your pillow, you know?"_

She didn't exactly have the most comfortable sleep. In fact, she only managed to periodically doze off here and again. The situation was far from ideal for deep sleep.

Doing her best to stay calm in spite of the situation, she tried to awaken the half-elf. "Hey. Satella?"

Fortunately for her, Satella slowly awakened.

"Dona?"

When the half-elf gained full awareness of what was happening, she immediately let go of Echidna and backed away.

"Uhh, what happened? D-Did we just…"

"Slept together on the same bed? Yes. It's your fault so don't blame me."

"How did it end up like that?"

"Do you remember what happened last night? You passed out drunk. I was forced to take you to my apartment against my will. And well… I'm certain you had no awareness but you grabbed me and…"

"Oh…"

Echidna struggled to raise her aching body into a sitting position. "Troublesome brat."

"Uhm. So… I suppose this doesn't mean anything, right?"

"Right. It means nothing at all."

"But aren't couples the only ones who do things like this?"

"Let's call it an 'unfortunate accident' and leave it at that. We'll just both have to agree that it means absolutely nothing. Besides, it's not like you can love anyone else other than that boy. So, an 'unfortunate accident.' Nothing more, nothing less."

"Dona… I… Do you lo-"

"No. Whatever it is, don't bother asking. My heart is cold and isolated. I may as well be heartless. There's no way I'll ever be capable of genuinely loving anyone. Not a chance. I don't even understand 'love.'"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. There's no need for that."

"I really cause a lot of trouble for you, don't I?"

"That, you do."

"I guess I need to do something for you to make up for what happened last night."

"You don't have to. I don't care."

"But I want to thank you for taking care of me."

"I was forced to. Honestly... I don't care. Just make sure you don't drink more than what you can handle next time."

Satella's expression brightened, "Oh. How about I clean the room for you?! No offense but this room isn't exactly fit for a girl to live in."

"You really don't listen to anything…"

"You have such an unhealthy lifestyle, Dona."

She touched Echidna's arm. It felt very delicate.

"And you need to eat more! And exercise! Geez, and do you always have to stay up late reading and doing research?"

"T-That's none of your business! I already have Minerva always nagging me about it. I don't need you of all people doing the same."

"Minerva," Satella smiled upon hearing the blonde's name. Then, she suddenly hugged Echidna.

"Uhh, what are you doing?"

"I just felt like doing that!" The half-elf let her go and grinned, "Well, time to get to work!"

She got up enthusiastically as she started to gather the books and papers scattered all over the place.

Echidna slumped back into the bed. "You are so annoying, Satella."

* * *

By noon, Satella had already managed to make the room look respectable. She arranged the books and papers in stacks, fixed the bed, and did a fair amount of sweeping.

Meanwhile, throughout this, Echidna started cooking.

"Isn't that a bit too much? You don't even eat a lot."

"Half of this is for Daphne. I drop it off to her 'place' whenever I make my way to the Dream World."

"O-Oh. Daphne…" Satella frowned. "Echidna…"

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind. It's nothing…"

Satella distracted herself from the awkward situation by meddling around with Echidna's laptop after seeing it. However, it was locked by a password. Curious, she clicked on the hint button. It said 'favorite color.'

First, she typed in 'black.' Then, 'white.' She was certain it was one of those colors but neither worked. So, she typed in more colors: 'pink,' 'purple,' 'red,' 'blue,' 'green,' 'yellow'. None of them worked.

Finally, she typed in a certain color she had in mind: 'silver.' It worked.

"I didn't know your favorite color is silver."

"Yeah. What about it? I know you're an arrogant bitch but you're not THAT arrogant to think it has anything to do with you, right?"

"Well, does it?"

"N-No! Of course not! Why would it have anything to do with you?! A-Anyway, that aside, what are you doing with my laptop?"

"I'm curious what sort of stuff you're into. I mean, aside from being a nerd about philosophies. I've been wondering what else you like."

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I don't have THAT type of content in there. I'm not that perverted."

"I wasn't implying THAT type of content!"

Indeed, Satella found out there really wasn't anything in there. Most of the browsing history consisted of Echidna engaging in essay-length arguments with people on forums and her documents were mainly filled with theories and ramblings.

"Wow. You really don't search for 'adult' content? I didn't expect that."

"Okay. I admit I frequently delete my browsing history. I'm nowhere as perverted as you but I do 'scientific' research about body parts sometimes. Out of curiosity, I've also watched videos to see how people of the same gender 'do' it. Well, and also a few others of certain fetishes but I'd rather not talk about it."

Satella giggled, "Have you ever felt like trying them out?"

"Silence, brat."

Aside from that, Echidna also owned a youtube channel named "The Ωmega Witch" that has quite a bit of popularity with almost 400,000 subscribers. Her channel is mainly about social, philosophical, and scientific curiosities as well as various informative videos.

While she has a rabid fan base supporting her, she also attracted many haters who believe she's too "stuck-up," "overbearing," "a pretentious bitch," "secretly psychopathic and sociopathic in real life," and "the only reason why she's popular is because of her pretty face."

Satella doesn't know how she can handle them but judging by her replies to those comments, she doesn't seem bothered at all. She seems to be enjoying luring the haters into long-lasting arguments.

The half-elf can't help but chuckle. "This is just like you, Dona. You're amazing."

* * *

Echidna served a meal and tea for the two of them. Then, she took a bath, changed into her work clothes, and got herself ready for another night at the Dream World.

"Hey. I really appreciate the care you have given me after what happened last night," Satella expressed her sincere gratitude once they were outside of The Sanctuary. "Thank you."

"Since you keep insisting no matter how many times I tell you I don't care, fine. You're welcome."

"You always act so mean to me and you say a lot of nasty things about me but you're always here for me… helping me out whenever I need it."

"Please, don't misunderstand. Th-"

"It's okay, Dona. There's no need for you to make a silly excuse~," Satella gave her a wink. "You can deny it all you want but it's not like I ever listen to your excuses anyway~."

"I hate you."

"I know. But I did learn some _interesting_ things today. I believe I found a way to counter your 'hate.' I will destroy your 'hate,' Dona."

"Please, do enlighten me."

"That's a secret for now~."

"..."

"Until next time, Dona."

"I prefer not to see you ever again but sure."

The two started walking their separate ways.

"And Satella? I won't mind if Subaru finds his 'love' for you again. I'm sure it will happen someday. So, don't lose hope."

Satella was stunned speechless by her words.

"I'm never saying anything like that again. Goodbye, Satella."

* * *

Before going to the Dream World, Echidna visited the slums.

"Dona-Dona!" A gray-haired girl wearing rags greeted her. Unable to walk, the girl was on the ground and started crawling towards her.

She frowned at the pitiful sight. "Are you sure you don't want to live with me in my apartment? It would be troublesome but I can take you in with me. And even if you detest me so much you don't want to be anywhere near me, you can also stay over at Typhon, Minerva, Carmilla, or even that half-elf's place. I'm sure any of them will also be willing to take you. You're a strange one but surely you like at least one of us, right?"

"Nah. Daphne is fine. Daphne likes living here anyway. Besides, Met-Met lives on the streets too! And sometimes Tyu-Tyu stays with Met-Met on the streets even if Tyu-Tyu has a fancy place! The streets are fun, Dona-Dona!"

"Yeah, sure, but what about your hunger? If you stay with any of us, you get to have delicious meals."

"Dona-Dona's manipulations will not work on Daphne! The streets have food too! Have you seen the garbage cans? There is a lot of food inside! And Daphne can get as many as Daphne wants! Garbage food is more delicious than home food!"

"More than any of the girls, I struggle to understand your mindset even for my standards… But here," she pulled out the food she cooked earlier which she placed inside a neatly wrapped box.

"Ooh, ooh! Dona-Dona made something for Daphne again?! Ahahahahahaha! Dona-Dona can be nice when Dona-Dona wants! Tyu-Tyu is wrong when Tyu-Tyu says Dona-Dona is always evil!"

She placed the box right next to Daphne.

"I'll be going now. I'll see you again… Daphne."

She started walking away.

"But you know? Dona-Dona doesn't have to do this anymore. It's useless. It doesn't matter. Daphne's hunger will never be satisfied no matter what Dona-Dona does."

The girl's words were completely ignored.

* * *

"That white-haired girl came here again," a lanky street thug named Chin noted from a distance away from the scene.

Another street thug, a short boy named Kan, laughed. "I swear there's something wrong with that girl's head!"

"It would be a shame for a pretty girl to be nutso. I wonder why she always goes here."

"Who cares? That's more food for us!" The final member of the street thugs, a large man named Ton, declared.

"Eh, right. Let's go boys!"


	3. Day II (Roswaal,Otto,Minerva&Carmilla)

**Notes: Adelhyde (sweet), Powdered Delta (sour), Bronson Extract (bitter), Flanergide (spice), Karmotrine (alcohol)**

**\- I also changed Echidna's youtube name from "The Wicked Witch" to "The Ωmega Witch." :P idk why I didn't think of that previously. **

**\- this chapter gets a bit heavy towards the end but for anyone interested, I based it on literally a single line in the After Tea Party chapter. idk why I did this to Dona but I just find the idea intriguing. **

* * *

Part I: Roswaal

"It's time to mix drinks and satisfy my curiosity," Echidna said to herself after she entered the Dream World and settled herself behind the counter.

Like always, she used a ribbon to tie her hair into a ponytail.

On the surface, she appeared as a very composed and indifferent bartender. But, in spite of her cool demeanor, her mind is currently in a chaotic state.

Last night's events have continued to invade her senses throughout the day.

Satella's scent still lingered. She can still feel the touch of the half-elf's smooth skin. She can still visualize her stunning purple eyes with the narrow light-blue pupil. Her silky glamorous silver-hair. Her decent height and her body which seems to have all the perfect proportions.

It's true that she hates the living hell out of the half-elf but even she can admit she's the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

But... why has the half-elf found herself inside her mind, the one place where she finds solace more than anywhere else?

For someone like Echidna who struggles to understand emotions, trying to answer this question is the same as trying to answer a complex impossible-to-solve mathematical problem. She doesn't understand the fundamentals that make up this problem. And it goes without saying but a solution is presently not possible, much to her frustration.

"_Why do I keep thinking about her?"_

"_Why does it feel warm every time I do?"_

"_Why is that girl such a poison to me?"_

"_Is there a book that can help me figure this out?"_

To put it simply, Satella is a threat to Echidna's very being.

Since a long time ago, Echidna had built barriers around her heart so that the resolve to achieve her "dream" will never falter. She had developed several personas to help her stay in control no matter the situation. Not even her friends have the luxury of seeing the "real Dona" beneath the masks. Not even Echidna herself know who "the real Echidna" is supposed to be! Somewhere along the way, the poor girl known as the "real Echidna" must have fallen down the abyss never to be found again.

However, the control that she worked so hard to maintain… has been threatened.

Whenever Satella is around, one thing is certain: she's no longer the one in control.

Normally, her words are powerful. She can control people with mere words. She can evoke certain emotions from people. She can use those emotions against them. And if necessary, she can even destroy individuals with nothing but words.

But unfortunately for her, even her one-sided verbal abuse, which has put many men to tears and shame, has been utterly ineffective against the half-elf.

She doesn't understand why. She's not sure whether it's because the half-elf is thick-headed and constantly fails to grasp the intention of her venomous words or if it's because the half-elf simply doesn't care.

In this case, the latter would be worse for Echidna. It would mean that, in spite of being perfectly aware of her genuine hatred, the half-elf voluntarily chooses to keep being a pain in the ass.

Is her hatred simply an amusing game to the half-elf?

She grinds her teeth and clenched her fists, doing her best to prevent a frustrated scream from escaping her lips.

"_I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her."_

"Hey. How about a greeting, lass? This is the 30th straight day you refused me a greeting," Regulus, perhaps sensing his coworker's growing dark aura, asked once he finished serving a patron who wasn't anything of note.

She ignored him.

"Tch. For people to lack basic courtesy. What kind of age are we living in? Why has this generation forsaken the importance of a simple greeting? Are you aware? A simple greeting can go a long way. It makes a good impression. It establishes good relationships. It sets a positive environment for individuals. These are only a few benefits given by a simple greeting."

"_At least he does an excellent job of keeping me distracted from poisonous thoughts,"_ she smiled wryly.

"Indeeed~! It is a great shaaame~ that this generaaation~ has forgotten the impooortance~ of the simpleeest~ things!" A flamboyant voice boomed near the entrance.

"_Oh, hell no. For the love of..."_ The sound of the newcomer's voice left her feeling defeated. _"Is there a conspiracy between the gods to drive me mad today?"_

The margrave Roswaal L. Mathers made his way towards the bar.

When it comes to appearance, he is the perfect representation of what one might refer to as "eye-catching."

He's a tall, lanky man with a stylish indigo hair. His face was painted with white-make up along with a few purples around his eyes. His lips were colored with purple lipstick. He owned a pair of heterochromatic eyes with blue on the right and yellow on the left. To complete his flamboyant appearance, he's dressed in a court jester's outfit with a purple cape over it.

Depending on the observer, he could either be described as "a ridiculously dressed clown" or "a fabulous man with impeccable tastes."

It goes without saying but he's also the perfect representation of what one might refer to as "a suspicious individual."

"Heeello~ mademoiselle. Maaay~ I?" He offered her a hand.

With a loud sigh, she placed a hand over his. He gently grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Welcome back to the Dream World, Mr. Mathers," she greeted as professional as possible. "What will you have on this fine evening?"

"I'll have a Brandtini, please."

"_Brandtini. Is it just me or does every smug asshole always go for this drink?" _she wondered to herself as she prepared the beverage containing 6 Adelhyde, 3 Powdered Delta, and 1 Karmotrine.

Once the drink was all mixed and aged, she served it to the eccentric man.

"Thaaank~ you very much."

Roswaal is one of her regular patrons although it has been a few weeks since he last came for a drink. Not that his main reason for coming was for the drinks… She thought she was finally rid of him but apparently not.

Anyhow, there seems to be something different from him tonight. He's usually one of the most difficult patrons to deal with due to his relentless fascination with her. But, she noted that he hasn't once called her "Teacher" and he hasn't begged her to come back to him. At least, not yet anyway.

"I suppose you are not in the mood to harass me today," she said to him, a little curious about the sudden change. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you. Hopefully, it stays like this."

"Ohohohohoho. Cuuurious~, are you?"

"I'm not that curious but I would appreciate it if you could tell me the reason why you finally decided to stop harassing me over being your 'beloved Teacher.'"

"Weeell~, it's because I reeealized~ that, indeeed~, you are not Teeeacher~."

"As if that wasn't obvious in the first place."

"It cannooot~ be denied that you shaaare~ Teacher's face. However, Teeeacher~ was a woman of claaass~, inteeelligence~, and graaace~. You, on the ooother~ hand, seem like a girl who's trying waaay~ too hard. A bit immaaature~ and chiiildish~, unlike Teacher who was calm, cool, and aaalways~ in cooontrol~ of everything. No offense."

She frowned at his words, "This isn't something you should say to a girl, you know?"

"Indeed, it waaas~ my fault to presume that an inferior giiirl~ iiis~ Teacher in the fiiirst~ place."

Her frown deepened, "Rude."

"I admit that it waaas~ very shaaameful~ of me to lose cooontrol~ of my emotions wheeen~ I first saw youuu~. Aaall~ I could think of was Teacher. It is Teeeacher~! Unfooortunately~, I realized that it has been a looong~, looong~ time ago since Teacher died. How old are you, girl?"

"19."

"Teacher waaas~ in her early 20's when she disaaappeared~. Therefore, you cannot pooossibly~ be Teacher."

"That settles it, then. Don't bother me anymore about being your Teacher, okay?"

"But does it nooot~ make a curious girl like you wooonder~, no?"

She crossed her arms, "What does?"

"Whaaat~ exaaactly~ is your cooonnection~ to Teacher?"

"I don't believe I have any connection to her. In the first place, I have never met someone who looks exactly like myself."

"Are you aaabsolutely~ sure you don't?" He smirked.

"..."

"Weeell~, I've been thinking. Teeeacher~ was rather determined when it comes to her reeesearch~ on immortality. She haaad~ even managed to successfully inveeent~ a waaay~ to make different copies of aaan~ individual. An inteeelligent~ girl like you would knooow~ where I'm getting at, riiight~? Heh heh."

Her eyes narrowed. Her current expression was that of an animal who realized they are being threatened. "Are you saying I'm someone who was 'designed' by your Teacher?"

"Whooo~ knows? But it caaannot~ be denied that you aaare~ Teacher but aaalso~ not truuuly~Teacher. In my opinion, you could pooossibly~ be a yooounger~ 'version' of Teacher. It would not be a suuurprise~ to me if Teeeacher~ made a younger copy of heeerself~."

"I am an individual who controls my actions. I have a free will," she declared rather defensively.

As always, she appeared composed and indifferent on the surface when she declared that. But, those with keen eyes may notice she's not exactly confident in her statement.

"Are you aaabsolutely~ sure about that?"

"Why would I not be?"

"Hmm. But why are you sooo~ tense right now? Are you in deeenial~, perhaps?"

She gasped. She realized that her body has been trembling.

"I…"

If her previous expression was that of an animal who felt threatened, her new expression became that of a predator who's ready to hunt.

Even Roswaal flinched at her intense expression.

He wisely decided to back down. "My apologies. I did not iiintend~ to trouble you."

...

She took a deep breath, composing herself. "No. It's fine. In the first place, it's my fault for entertaining this silly talk. Anyway, would you like anything else to drink?"

"Maaay~ I have something strong and sour, please?"

She quickly settled on the first drink she thought of: the Piano Man. The recipe consists of 2 Aldehyde, 3 Bronson Extract, 5 Powdered Delta and 3 Karmotrine, all mixed and iced.

"Thank you," said Roswaal after accepting the drink. "I reeeally~ meeean~ it when I say I apologize for the disturbance I caused. I failed to reeealize~ how pushy and insensitive I waaas~. It's just you reeemind~ me a lot of Teeeacher~. Do fooorgive~ me."

"I was also at fault for being too defensive," she admitted. "But to my defense, that wasn't a good topic to bring up to someone who's suffering from an existential crisis."

"Existential crisis?"

"It may sound silly but I have been questioning the meaning of my existence. I've been questioning the meaning of existence itself. And just so you know, the notion that there's a higher being who controls our actions and pre-determines our fates absolutely disgusts me to no end."

"..."

"But that's enough of that. Anyway, your Teacher must have been someone very special to you."

"She is."

"What now that you decided your Teacher and I are not the same?"

"Hmmm. It doooes~ nooot~ change anything. My invitation still stands. You are aaalways~ welcome to stay at my maaansion~. Just so you know, my mansion aaalso~ contains a wooonderful~ great library created by Teacher which I'm suuure~ you wiiill~ love and there's a ceeertain~ girl who resides there whooo~ miiight~ be interested in meeting you."

"No, thank you. I appreciate the offer but I'm fine where I am."

"A shame."

"I understand where you're coming from but I can never replace your Teacher. You only have one Teacher and that's not me. It's unfortunate that she will never return to you."

At first, her words appeared to have stabbed daggers into his heart. But then, another smug smile formed on his lips. It didn't affect him as much as she thought.

"I wooould~ not be so sure of that. This might sooound~ craaazy~ but I plaaan~ on bringing Teacher back."

"Bring her back? Do you mean to bring her back from the dead?"

He just smiled.

"_Yeah. He's serious."_

"You are quite obsessed with her, aren't you? The devotion is heartwarming but considering I apparently share her face... I feel a little uneasy. It feels like I'm being perverted upon."

"Wooorry~ not! I do nooot~ wish to booother~ you anymore unless… if you want me to."

"Please, refrain yourself from doing that. Anyway, how exactly are you planning to bring her back? Not that I'm doubting you. Actually, I give you credit. Most people would simply believe it's impossible to do that and refuses to even try. I like it when I see someone struggle and try to overcome the impossible. Even if it results in an overwhelming failure at least you can say you tried your best."

"Oho? Is that a compliment? Heh heh. Am I waaarming~ up to your heart yeeet~?"

"No."

"Ouch. To saaay~ that wiiithout~ hesitation. You are a cruuuel~ giiirl~."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"In aaany~ case, to aaanswer~ your question on hooow~ I'm goooing~ to bring Teacher back… heh heh… leeet's~ just say I'll start by kiiilling~ the draaagon~."

"Volcanica, the dragon of Lugnica?"

He nodded.

"I see... In other words, your support for _that thing_ is for the sole purpose of bringing back your Teacher."

"That thing?"

"The half-elf."

"Pfffff," he tried to contain his laughter. "Excuse me. That's funny."

"Well?" She looked at him with intent.

"Let us say that I am indeeed~ ooonly~ supporting Emilia for the sole reason of killing the draaagon~. Do you take any issue with it?"

"..."

"Weeeell~?"

She shook her head, "I am more interested if you have any plans for her besides that. For instance, what if she doesn't end up on the throne? Will you simply dismiss her like garbage? Or what if she does win? Will you do something else?"

"I suppose that is a seeecret~ I prefer to keep to myself."

"Fine. Suit yourself."

"You seem annoyed."

"I'm really not."

"Hmm. Then again, I can seeee~ why you might have a proooblem~ with my wish to bring Teacher back. It cooould~ be an inconvenience to you. We'll know your connection to her."

"..."

"Heh. I wooould~ like to apooologize~ in advance but Teacher is my main priority ooover~ eveeerything~ else."

His resolve is frightening even for her. Just by looking at his determined expression, she knows that if it is in any way possible to bring his Teacher back, he will make it happen without a doubt.

That makes him dangerous.

With a sigh, she asked, "Would you like something else to drink?"

"I see you tend to chaaange~ the topic if it makes you uncooomfortable~. Hooow~ cute. Apparently, Teacher also once haaad~ 'a cute way of talking.'"

"Do you really have to compare everything about me to your Teacher? It's not nice to compare a girl to another, you know?"

"My apologies. Heh heh. I'll haaave~ a Sparkle Star."

_"Is he serious? That's a drink usually reserved for girls who are feeling giddy. But who am I to judge? I suppose it's only fitting for this clown."_

She mixed and aged 2 Aldehyde, 1 Powdered Delta, and put in 7 of the optional Karmotrine just for the sake of it.

"BEEEAUTIFUL~!" He exclaimed as he received the drink and observed its sparkle. Then, he happily indulged in the drink.

"..." She shot him a glare.

She began contemplating whether she should tell him something rather important.

After a while, she decided to go for it.

"There's something I have been keeping from you," she suddenly revealed while he was enjoying his drink. "Would you like to know?"

"Whaaat~ is it?"

"I already knew about you before I met you."

"Diiid~ you now?"

"Yes. And I know about that girl too. Beatrice, is it?"

He nodded, "Go on."

"I have a book. It 'revealed' to me your stories. I presume the owner of the book is your Teacher?"

His eyes widened, "A book?"

"Yes. It's like a journal as well as predictions of future events. I suppose your Teacher had also given you one assuming details in the book are accurate. But oh my, assuming it is accurate, that would mean you have already lived for a looong time, Mr. Mathers. And that you have been very naughty with your descendants."

"..."

"I was surprised when you first went here. It was like seeing a fictional character come to life," It was her turn to smirk. "Do you happen to know anything about the book?"

"I do," he admitted. "Where did you find it?"

"Hmm. Now that I think about it, I've always had that book with me. So, I suppose I found it in the Sanctuary apartments where I live."

His demeanor became somber. "The Sanctuary…" He turned to stare at her. "That was the last place I've seen Teacher… That's also the place where she's buried underground… I..."

He started drinking the beverage in large amounts.

She didn't say anything and left him in his personal space as he continued consuming the drink.

Her intent to reveal that information may have been mean-spirited but it's still surprising for her to see him like this.

Maybe the right thing to do would be to offer him some words of comforts but she doesn't want to risk him misunderstanding her intention. Hence, she rejected the idea.

Soon enough, he finished the drink.

"That would be it for tonight," he paid for his drinks and stood up. "Thank you for your wonderful service… Echidna."

"You're welcome."

"Until next time," he bowed graciously before walking out of the door.

"..."

"That man is as strange as ever," Regulus commented.

"Actually… he's surprisingly respectable when he drops the whole clown act."

"Are you defending him? That's some turn of event."

"I'm more curious as to why he acts like that in the first place. It reminds me of a particularly nasty individual."

"Either way, he's a clown who's a blight to society. I don't like him."

"No one asked, Regu-kun."

"I have the right to express myself. I don't need your permission to state my opinion, E-chi-do-na."

Once her pointless small argument with Regulus was over, she mused over Roswaal.

"_I suppose the clown is a mask of his. So he's like that too… He hides his true self under the pretense of a clown. It's too bad I don't believe we'll ever get along. The real Roswaal seems like a pleasant man."_

* * *

Part II: Otto

A few moments later.

"Oh wow!" She heard a youthful voice exclaimed near the front door.

She raised her head and saw a boy with long gray hair. His outfit consists of a green shirt, a pair of brown slacks, a long green cape, and a green hat.

Appearance-wise, she would have found him appealing… if not for his awe-struck expression which makes him look silly and ruins his appeal.

"_A shame."_

"I cannot believe this! I know you! You are-," He tripped on his feet and crashed onto the floor shortly after he began to approach her. "Ow."

_"Oh dear. How silly."_ She chuckled.

Fortunately, he seems to be alright and he stood up without any trouble.

"You are The Ωmega Witch! I am one of your subscribers." He said to her, a little shy.

"You are?" She beamed. "I'm glad to hear it." She touched her hair, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"_Uhm… is this the 'proper' way to react in this situation? I sure hope the book called 'How to Attract the Opposite Gender 101' wasn't a farce in spite of its shady title."_

He placed a hand against his cheek. "H-Hahaha. T-That was embarrassing. To fall like that. I really am drowning with misfortune!"

"It happens."

"Yeah but it happens to me all the time! Hahahaha," he tried to laugh his nervousness away. "Anyway, my name is Otto Suwen. It is an honor to meet you, Omeg - " He paused when he saw her nametag. "Dona. O-Oh. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude and use your real name without permission!"

"It's not a problem. Feel free to use that name. Besides, if I didn't want people calling me by my real name, would it not be more beneficial if I used a fake name instead? I could have gone with Omega, you know?"

"That's a good point."

"Then again, how would you know if 'Dona' is even my real name?"

"Uhh. That's…"

She giggled. "A jest. Echidna is my real name and Dona is short for that."

"Aha. A jest. Ahahahaha."

She touched a fraction of her hair again and gave him a shy smile.

He averted his eyes, his cheeks reddening.

"_This approach is embarrassing... I thought the book was meant to help me with social interactions but the content was extremely shady... Is this really working?"_

She cleared her throat. "So, anyway, what would you like to have in this fine evening, Mr. Suwen?"

"Uhm. I'll have…" he browsed over the menu. "I don't know what to get. I guess anything spicy and bitter will suffice."

"_Spicy and bitter, eh? How unexpected. His tastes certainly don't match his appearance."_

She settled on serving a Marsblast. The ingredients for the drink consist of 6 Bronson Extract, 1 Powdered Delta, 4 Flanergide, and 2 Karmotrine.

"Here you go. One Marsblast for the silly boy," she gave a wink as he placed the glass in front of him. Of course, she does so as the shady book instructed.

"Mhhhhhh! It's very good!" He praised enthusiastically once he got a taste of the drink. "It's just how I wanted it."

"I'm pleased to hear it's to your liking."

"Yeah." He stared at her.

Perhaps his stare lingered a little too much.

"Yes?"

He averted his eyes. "Nothing… It's just… I was thinking. It's very surprising to see this side of you."

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" She leaned closer towards him, placing her elbow on top of the counter and resting her cheek against her hand. There's a glint of curiosity in her eyes. Perhaps this is a natural reaction instead of anything the shady book told her.

"Ah," he stammered, averting his eyes again. "You know? Who would have thought you're working as a bartender? Before this, I've only known you as Omega. An unrelenting and intelligent girl who's not afraid to form her own opinions even if they may be deemed controversial. You are always so composed and thorough. You make even the most complicated topics easy to understand! But now, to witness this other side of you. To see that you can be a little shy. It's surprising."

"Oh."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing! I-I think it makes you approachable which is a good thing! N-Not that you are unapproachable as Omega b-but compared to when the cameras are on, you seem easier to get along with! Regardless, whether you're the cool Omega or the more approachable Dona, you are a fascinating person either way!" He felt embarrassed again. "Uhm. Sorry. I hope I'm not coming off as someone weird."

"It's fine," she giggled. "I appreciate your honesty. And I'm actually glad that seems to be the case. I intended for The Ωmega Witch to be like that. Otherwise, if she shows doubts and weaknesses, how can she make other people consider her viewpoints if she doesn't come off as someone who believes in her own words?"

"You are right. I guess it's another reminder that online personalities are exactly that… online personalities. It isn't necessarily the person's true personality. Many celebrities do carve an image for the public. It must be the same for Omega."

She sighed, _"Haaaa. I wonder how will he react if he finds out my 'current personality' is also a sham?"_ Suddenly, she started feeling awful. _"Is there anything genuine about me?"_

"But I do believe people will still show interest even if you show weakness," he continued. "I'm far from an expert when it comes to this but I think many members of the male population like it when a girl shows weakness and you do have a pretty face."

"Are you insinuating that a huge part of my appeal is due to my 'pretty face?' Basically… even if people think my words are complete nonsense and even if they do believe that I'm a stuck-up scum who disregards morality... None of those matters because they will still like me purely for the reason that I have a pretty face. Hmm," she got into her thinking posture. "As someone belonging to the female sex, I do have a complex about it. You see, I don't even want to consider it. I'm hoping the reason people listen to me is that my words opened their perspective and broaden their horizons. However, that does seem arrogant, doesn't it? Maybe I need to take a more objective look at myself."

"I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't intend for it to come off like that! Y-You are fine the way you are! Your pretty face is just a bonus to your intelligence! Your interesting and unconventional views are the main reason why people are drawn to you! Y-Yeah. That's it!"

She giggled. "So, was that just your way of indirectly telling me that you find me pretty?"

He blushed. "I guess." He decided to run with the escape route out of the situation she had graciously given him.

It was a land mine he should have avoided at all costs. Fortunately, she didn't seem to take it badly.

She smiled. "I don't turn down compliments."

He sighed in relief.

"Hmm. But Mr. Suwen. You are very polite, aren't you? You don't have to constantly apologize just because the other party may be in disagreement with you."

"As a merchant, I can generally handle disagreements. I just didn't want to come off the wrong way to you."

"Is it because you're a fan of Omega?"

"Yeah but now that I've seen glimpses of what you're like outside of the camera, it would be nice to get to know 'Dona' too."

"..." She started feeling warm and fuzzy for whatever reason.

"I'm sorry! I-I'm not trying to hit on you or anything! I-It's not that you're not worth it but what I meant to say is 'Dona' is very interesting too! B-But i-if you le- I'll- uhhh-"

She chuckled. "You did it again."

"I'm sorr-" This time, he managed to stop himself. "Oh. Hahahahaha."

In the end, they both laughed it out.

Surprisingly, for a bartender who was in a bad mood and a boy who was only going out for a drink, this encounter turned out to be enjoyable for both of them.

"Would you like another drink, Mr. Suwen?"

"Yes," he browsed over the menu again. "I want a Gut Punch, please. With just a little amount of alcohol, please."

"Really? Pfffff," she stifled laughter.

"What is it?" He asked, confused. He has that silly look on his face again.

"I fail to understand what you're trying to achieve. You see, my strength is very weak. It won't hurt your gut if I tried to punch it. With that in mind, I'll ask again. Do you REALLY want that gut punch, Mr. Suwen?" She gave him a teasing look.

"O-Oh. I get it now! Ahahahahahaha." He laughed.

"I-It's not that funny," she pouted, wondering why she even made that joke which she deemed lame.

Even though she said that she still had a hard time stifling laughter.

"Pfffffffff…."

_"My sense of humor is awful."_

A Gut Punch contains 5 Bronson Extract, 1 Flanergide, and she put in 1 of the optional Karmotrine.

"Ahhh. This is the thing! Thank you!" Once again, he expressed his satisfaction after he got a taste of the beverage.

"You're welcome. I'm pleased to hear it's to your liking again."

"Not only you are good at creating interesting topics for videos but you are good at bartending too."

"You flatter me. Thank you. Anyhow, we talked a lot about me. How about it's your turn? Let's talk about you. Well, that is, if you don't mind, of course."

"I don't mind but there's nothing that interesting about me."

"I'll be the judge of that."

He sighed, frowning. "I do believe I'm cursed with misfortune which people may find amusing. Other than that, there's nothing that stands out about me. I'm just an ordinary merchant."

"Are you really cursed with misfortune? I remember you blame your misfortune when you tripped a while ago. At first, I thought it was only in jest. Apparently not."

"Maybe it's because I'm superstitious… but I was born on an unlucky star. I seem to have a never-ending amount of bad luck. For example, before I came here, I got robbed by thieves and earlier this morning something made my ground dragon panic and it ended up throwing me off."

"Does these sort of bad luck events happen to you on a daily?"

He frowned again. "Yes."

"_Aww. How pitiful."_

"That's unfortunate. Especially for such a nice person like yourself."

Her words appeared to have cheered him up.

"It's not all that bad! True. I may have almost drowned during my first bath and I may be currently overwhelmed by debt but there are good things too!"

"That's the spirit!"

"At least there's some good luck when it comes to the people I've met. Recently, I finally found a place where I feel like I belong to and I made some lifelong friends. And I met you! A popular YouTuber I've been following! And you turned out to be a nice person in real life as well. That's some good luck, eh?"

"_Oh how mistaken you are, dear Otto. If only you knew. I attract misfortune. I cause misfortunate. I may as well be the epitome of misfortune itself."_

She gave him a pleasant eye-smile. "I wouldn't exactly call myself a good luck charm but I'm pleased to hear that you feel that way. By the way, you said you're a merchant, right? You must be traveling a lot. I think it's wonderful you found a place that accepts you. Too many people go their entire lives without finding that 'place,' you know?"

"Yes!" He grinned and nodded excitedly. "Being a merchant is how I found my friends in the first place! I used to be a traveling merchant who never had much luck but then I met this amazing boy who became a great friend! I've been staying with them since then. I even became the official Head of Internal Affairs of Camp Emilia! Can you believe that?!"

She shook her head as if to snap herself out of a trance. "Huh? Can you repeat what you just said?"

"Uhm. It's unbelievable, isn't it? I don't blame you if you don't believe me. It's only happened recently so it hasn't even made it into the news yet. But I really am the official Head of Internal Affairs of Camp Emilia whether you believe it or not. Trust me. You can confirm it soon."

"By Emilia, you mean the half-elf candidate for Lugnica's throne, yes?"

He nodded. "Yup! The one and only!"

She sighed._ "Haaa. Of course. Why does it feel like everyone in the world is somehow involved with Natsuki Subaru and that half-elf? It's like the world revolves around them."_

"That's amazing for you, I suppose."

"Eh... But you don't look too happy about it."

"What gives it away?"

"Y-You seem annoyed… a-and… I hope I'm wrong… but your expression seems to be screaming you're absolutely disgusted."

"..."

"I-I mean, I don't blame you if you have doubts over my competence."

"No. Don't misunderstand. It's not about you. If anything, I think the half-elf is lucky to have you on her side. It's just that… well, for the sake of courtesy, let's just say I'm not exactly her biggest fan."

"You're not? Why? Trust me. She's not the typical politics person. She means what she says! She wants to have equality between all races! That's what drives her to succeed!"

"It's not about that… No. I couldn't care less about her political platform. It's more of a personal issue."

"Personal issue? But she's a very nice person too. So polite. So welcoming. I'm sure you'll grow to like her if you meet her."

"I have already met her. Since then, my hatred for her has only grown."

A dark aura began to surround her. Furthermore, she has a frightening smile.

He gulped. A displeased Echidna is quite an intimidating sight. It's a lesson that would surely stick with him.

"I'm sorry. It seems I touched a sensitive subject."

Nevertheless, she sighed and dismissed it. "It's fine. You're not at fault. And while we're at it, it's not her fault either. It's a problem with me."

Now those are some incomprehensible words. He just can't help but wonder.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. It's not because of anything she did. You… You just don't like for some reason?"

"It's complicated."

"Yeah. No kidding."

He made a wise choice not to further pursue the subject.

His shoulders dropped. "Regardless, I respect Emilia a lot. I hope it doesn't lower your opinion of me."

She shook her head. "Not at all. Don't worry about it."

He smiled, more relieved than anything else. "That's good to hear."

Then, after a few minutes.

"That would be it for tonight. It's been enjoyable talking to you Ome- Dona. Thank you for the drinks."

"A pleasure." She does an elegant bow to go along with a pleasant eye-smile.

Otto was unaware of a rare feat he achieved. It's rare for her to do something like this. She only does it when she enjoyed the conversation.

However, those aware of her true nature may wonder. Was it genuine enjoyment? Or was it simply part of the 'bartender' facade that she built up?

She did feel embarrassed for reasons she doesn't quite understand.

He paid her sufficient funds for his drinks. "I'll come back here again sometime. I look forward to seeing you again, Dona," he said weakly, concealing his heated-up face.

He forced himself to give her one final smile and a wave of his hand before turning around to leave.

...

"I cannot believe my eyes. You mean to tell me, there are still some gentlemen who exist in this world? Other than myself, obviously," Regulus said.

"It should be a criminal offense how you're comparing your despicable self to him. But yes. He's a very nice and kind boy, isn't he? I have to wonder… is that how he really is? Is there such a thing as 'being too nice?' Or maybe there's hidden darkness lurking deep within him."

"Now, now. Don't be cynical. I can tell genuine courtesy when I see one. Besides…" He stared at her with a mischievous grin. "You've enjoyed his company, didn't you? That's rare. Unfortunately, it is my duty to protect such an innocent kindly soul. Therefore, I have to make sure he doesn't choose a route that will lead him to ruin. If you know what I mean."

"Prick." She crossed her arms and pouted. "It's not like I want to hit on him. Don't assume anything."

"You know what? This is the last words I'd normally use to describe you but you're surprisingly like a delicate flower when it comes to this stuff."

She shot him a glare. She was displeased.

"I hope you die crushed underneath a pile of sand never to be seen again."

"Ooh. Ooh. Scary."

"Continuing this conversation with you will serve to lower my intelligence. I'm going on a break. Please break your arms before I return, Regu-kun."

"Very well. I'll see you later. Please skewer your own heart before you return, if you even have one, E-chi-do-na."

* * *

"_What a loathsome day."_ Hanging out on top of the rooftop during her break, Echidna complained.

It's not an exaggeration to say this has been the most exhausting day she experienced for a long while.

It's strange. It's not like she has done anything physically straining apart from…

_"Ah..."_

The lingering soreness from her body gave her a cruel reminder of last night's events.

Moreover, it's also a mental exhaustion.

Every interaction she has with the half-elf is a guaranteed headache. Additionally, her encounter with Roswaal took a toll on her mental state.

In any case...

"_It's all Satella's fault."_

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"_Well, it's time to escape this reality and jump into the 'dream world.'"_

The scenery around her began to change.

What was once the dull gray painted surface of the roof became a lush grassland. A vibrant aurora decorated the night skies. The outline of the city became mountains. In the far distance, a majestic lake appeared, reflecting the image of the moon. The air became lovely and refreshing.

Echidna took in the full beauty of the scenery.

Of course, these sudden transfigurations are only happening within her mind. Reality is still a dull world.

She is a very imaginative person, to say the least. Her very own dream world. That's what she likes to call it. It's a place of magic and wonder. A place of escapism.

_"However crazy it may sound, I'm sure that somewhere out there… in an alternate reality… in a world of magic and fantasy… such a scene like this exist. And in that reality, I am a powerful magician."_

Perhaps, it's due to her weak physique that hinders her capability to achieve some things but she has always been intrigued by the idea of having magical powers.

"_Surely, I will be very potent in magic. I can only imagine the number of magical spells I can invent."_

Her fantasies suddenly made her excitable.

"_But that would be bad, wouldn't it? If I'm capable of magic, I'll also be capable of murder. That's right. Not only is magic a tool for creation but it's also a tool for murder. A tool for subjugation. If I have any reason to kill someone I'm certain I can do it without hesitation, assuming I have the right tools."_

In spite of her dark thoughts, the smile on her face remained.

"_I am not the type to murder without a reason, though."_

Her thoughts shifted to Satella.

"_But… if I have magic, will I seriously try to kill her? Will it be justifiable?"_

She frowned, wondering why she's having doubts.

"_Then again, it's probably pointless. Knowing her, she'll still be stronger than I am and I'll end up getting murdered first."_

With an annoyed sigh, she dismissed her disturbing thoughts about magic and murder.

"_Anyway, society has a stigma against escapism but it's nice to get lost in my little dream world once in a while. Sometimes, it's the only way to free yourself from this insane reality. Temporary as it is."_

And so, the beautiful fantastical scenery vanished when she opened her eyes.

The dull gray paint of the roof. The lights of the city. The crowded streets that were full of people causing a ruckus. The pungent smell of the air.

She had returned to this dull and cruel reality.

Thus, she went back inside to continue with her job.

Although, perhaps unknown to her… once one commits to fantasy, sometimes **it may just be a little tricky to get out of it.**

* * *

Part III: Minerva & Carmilla

When she went back inside the Dream World, she saw Regulus serving a wolf based demi-human named Ricardo Welkin, one of the bar's regulars.

"Hello, Echidna."

"Hello, Ricardo."

Ricardo Welkin. She had served him a few times.

Apparently, the lady that he serves, Anastasia Hoshin who's also one of the candidates for Lugnica's throne, happens to have a scarf named Echidna.

What a funny coincidence. She doubted there are many people with that name. In fact, she thought she was the only one with the name Echidna. Other than that, there's Roswaal's Teacher who's also named Echidna.

_"Coincidences sure are funny."_

"So that's how it is, huh? You are fine with giving him a greeting but not to me. Have you ever considered being selective to be a rude behavior?" Regulus complained.

"It appears only those who I consider 'decent' are deserving of my divine greetings. Unfortunately, Regu-kun, you are an anomaly who fails to meet my low standards."

"Bitch," he cursed. "Anyway, I'm going on my break."

She was about to go to Ricardo when she saw two girls enter the bar.

They are two very familiar girls, to put it lightly.

"Minerva, Carmilla. It's been a while," she greeted them.

As a result of her recent greetings, Regulus stopped in his tracks before he left the bar.

"..."

"Huh?" Ricardo raised an eyebrow.

Somehow, there's _something_ a little strange about the situation but she failed to realize what's bothering the two men.

Regardless, she ignored them and turned her attention to her friends.

A playful smirk carved on her lips. "Welcome to the Dream World. What has brought the dumb blonde and the anti-social sissy here?"

"We came to see you, stupid!" answered Minerva angrily. "We heard you started working an actual job. I wanted to see it for myself. Mainly to see if you are doing well instead of being a stupid idiot who's already causing a mess of things!"

"Sissy?… You are… very mean-spirited… like always… Echidna-chan," said Carmilla meekly, almost hiding behind the busty blonde girl.

"On second thought, I'll skip my break today," Regulus strangely declared and went back to Ricardo. "I pride myself in being a gentleman and I figure you might have some trouble serving three people at once," he said to Echidna with a surprisingly sincere expression.

Her brows furrowed and she shot him a glare of disgust. "Did you hit your head or something while I was gone? It's not that difficult and I've done it several times before. Besides, isn't going on your break a special right for you? Seriously, just go. I can handle this."

"As a gentleman, I cannot allow a girl to do all the work… even if that said individual barely _just_ pass as a girl."

"Fine... Do whatever you please."

As soon as his conversation with Echidna was over, Ricardo gave Regulus a questioning look.

"This is one moment where you ignore the oddity and don't question it. Trust me. It's best that way."

The demi-human still appeared dubious but decided to overlook the certain something that made the situation strange. "Whatever you say."

Meanwhile, Echidna asked her friends, "So, what would you two like to drink?"

"I'll have a Fluffy Dream," Minerva requested. "And PLEASE don't put too much alcohol, okay?! You better not be stupid and still put a lot even when I'm perfectly making it clear not to!"

The white-haired girl smiled with a hint of suspicion. "Do you honestly believe I'm out to get you drunk and I can't be professional when it comes to my work? I'm offended."

"Knowing your nasty personality, that doesn't assure me at all!"

Ignoring the blonde, she turned her attention to Carmilla, "And what about you?"

"Uhm… I don't like drinking… and I don't like a lot of alcohol… so… I'll also have a Fluffy Dream… just like Minerva-chan…"

Her smile had only grown more suspicious. "Very well."

"Also… please follow Minerva-chan's instructions… and don't put a lot of alcohol… or I'll be very mad… and I might… end… up… killing… you… Echidna-chan…"

"Fine, fine. Geez. Some amazing friends you guys are. Where's the trust?"

In the end, she mixed and aged 3 Adelhyde, 3 Powdered Delta, and 1 Karmotrine on repeat to create a pair of Fluffy Dream without adding anything "extra."

"Here," she placed the glasses in front of the girls. "Fluffy Dream for two special girls!"

Both girls started drinking and they seem to be enjoying it. However, neither said anything to express their satisfaction. It's probably because they don't want to further stoke the white-haired bartender's ego.

And so, she ended up pouting over not receiving a well-deserved compliment for her work.

"I honestly can't believe you are doing this," said Minerva. "I thought you would have already quit after the first day."

"You underestimate me. Besides, it's an ideal job for me. It's not physically straining, I get to mix liquids and powder, and I meet _wonderful_ people from all corners of life. You wouldn't believe some of the most interesting personalities I've met. I mean, you guys are definitely special but it's somehow comforting to know there are others like that."

"Of course you'd like that. But surely, you haven't been a nuisance to people, have you?"

"Of course not. I've been rather docile."

"I don't believe that."

"I don't believe that either…" Carmilla chimed in. "Echidna-chan is the type… who will always find a way… to do something despicable..."

"Yes, yes!" Minerva nodded in agreement several times. "Like, she'll intentionally give someone a piece of TERRIBLE advice under the pretense of trying to help them out just so she can see something 'interesting!'"

"Echidna-chan is vile..."

"Mhm! Only a stupid vixen will do something like that!"

Echidna sighed dejectedly. "I have feelings too, you know? Please ease up on the bullying. And it's not like I'm _always_ terrible. I give helpful advice that is genuine too."

"Sorry. It's just that I can't help but worry a lot about you. You're such a bad girl, Echidna."

"There's no need to. I can take care of myself."

"For me… As long as Echidna-chan is happy and enjoying herself… I guess it's fine… I'm not the one suffering for it after all… if it's just other people… then I don't care…"

"I'm glad to see you are still as cute and charming as ever, Carmilla."

Meanwhile, Echidna realized Regulus and Ricardo's gaze was fixed **solely** on her. They have been acting strange since the arrival of Minerva and Carmilla… and it's starting to get irritating.

"Yes? If there's something you want to say, please go ahead and say it."

"It's nothing," Regulus turned away from her.

Likewise, Ricardo followed suit despite his incredulous expression.

"Honestly, what's up with them?" She muttered more to herself than anyone else.

Neither Minerva and Carmilla chose to comment on the matter.

Ignoring whatever the strange oddity that's currently taking place inside the Dream World, she felt refreshed and her bad mood had dissipated. It's probably due to the arrival of her friends but she'll never admit something so embarrassing to them.

Minerva, the blonde with a bountiful chest who's enraged by everyone's suffering and dreams of healing the world. Frankly, Echidna finds her annoying at times. She doesn't appreciate how the blonde constantly worries about her as if she's some child. But then again, that's just the type of person Minerva is. Taking care of others comes naturally to her.

Carmilla, the meek girl who tends to evoke people's lust much to the girl's annoyance. She can be best described as an innocent rabbit. Even Echidna feels protective of her sometimes. However, she's certainly capable of looking after herself. If a man approaches her… Well, they may find out she's more than just an innocent rabbit and something unfortunate could happen to them.

Granted, all of her friends may be walking disasters but Echidna wouldn't trade them for anyone else.

She started feeling nostalgic as she thought about them. It's been a long time since they were able to gather together.

She was about to arrange a time and place for everyone to meet up to Minerva when the blonde suddenly shot her a serious look.

"But are you really feeling okay, Echidna?" The blonde asked.

"I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No. I don't think you are."

"I know myself more than anyone else."

"And I know it every time you're being stupid!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop worrying about me and to start minding your own business?"

"I can't. That's because you're stupid."

"... What are you trying to do here, Minerva? Tell me, why did you really come here today?"

The blonde paused for a moment. It seems she's preparing herself to be afront.

The calm before the storm, as they call it.

"Have you ever thought of your future? Have you… ever thought of _moving on_?"

"..."

"You should be attending a university at your age. I know you can pass it with flying colors without an effort. You're an intelligent girl, Echidna. You can help improve the world if you desire to do so. And all jokes aside about your perverted hobbies but you used to dream of helping the world advance through your inventions that'll benefit so many people. You wanted to save the world."

She grumbled, "..."

"I'll be blunt. You're wasting your time here. And what the heck is the deal about The Ωmega Witch nonsense you've started?! Are you seeking praise to make yourself feel good?! Seriously! You're letting your talents go to waste! You're just moping around! That's pathetic! Tell me. When are you going to stop moping?! You have to move on at some point! **YOU CAN'T SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE PLAYING WITH DELUSIONS!**"

The blonde's words have struck a nerve.

"And what about you? You should also be at a university studying to be a doctor!" She shot back. "Isn't your wish to make people's suffering disappear? So why? Why have you quit?! That's unlike you, Minerva!"

"You know damn well why you stupid idiot! It's IMPOSSIBLE for me to achieve my dreams now!" Tears began to fall out of Minerva's eyes. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR ANY OF US TO DO ANYTHING NOW! BUT YOU! YOU CAN STILL DO SOMETHING! SO DO SOMETHING, STUPID!"

"... Just shut the hell up, Minerva!"

"P… Please… lower your voices…"

"Shut up Carmilla!" Both Echidna and Minerva shouted simultaneously.

"I need to get it straight through this stupid's head!"

"And I need to stop this dumb blonde from saying incomprehensible nonsense! I don't even understand the point she's trying to make!"

"No! It's not that you don't understand! You just don't want to accept the truth! You're in denial of reality!"

"N… No… YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" This time, it was Carmilla who screamed at them.

The two backed down. Surprisingly, Carmilla can be quite scary.

"I agree with Minerva-chan… Echidna-chan…"

"You're taking her side, huh, Carmilla?" She asked dejectedly.

"Sekhmet-chan… Typhon-chan… Daphne-chan… they will also agree with Minerva-chan… if they are here… I don't know about Satella-chan though… I don't like her... she is scary… I can never understand her…"

Something about their words caused Echidna an insurmountable amount of pain. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally.

She just managed to prevent herself from tearing up.

"H-Hey. I'm sorry, Echidna. I didn't mean to." Minerva sincerely apologized. "But I only want what's best for you! You know that!"

She refused to look at her.

"Hey, Echidna!"

She refused to hear her.

She can't see them now.

She can't hear them now.

…

…

...

Then, suddenly…

A gentle hand on top of her shoulder.

"Hey. Calm down."

It's Regulus.

She didn't know what happened but it seems it's just the two of them with a baffled Ricardo inside the bar.

Strangely, there's also a pair of Fluffy Dreams that haven't been touched.

And for some reason, she has been clutching the pyroxene necklace dangling around her neck.

Something is missing from the scene. Or more precisely, a pair of girls are missing.

That's right...

**Minerva and Carmilla are nowhere to be found.**

"What happened?" She asked, shaking her head lightly. "Where did Minerva and Carmilla go?"

"You suddenly passed out. Those girls left a while ago. Were you that exhausted? It must have been some night yesterday, huh?"

"They didn't even stay to wait for me? Some amazing friends I have, huh?"

"..."

Regulus' words… were a lie.

There were no such girls named Minerva and Carmilla who entered the bar at any point in time today.

In the first place, that's not possible. The reason being... **they are dead.**

Two dead girls simply can't come back to life and stroll in a bar to indulge in some refreshments.

In other words, the whole scene a while ago… they were all taking place within Echidna's mind.

In her little dream world.

* * *

"According to the boss, her parents were utter garbage and she grew up a lonely broken girl. It was only when she met those girls when she experienced joy for the first time. But now, they have been taken away from her. Her unwillingness to accept that fact is probably the source that fuels her delusions."

"Ah. So that's how it is."

Regulus explained the situation to Ricardo after Echidna was granted an early leave due to "exhaustion."

"Don't you think you should tell her? It's an unhealthy habit."

"Oh, believe me. I want to but there's a certain half-elf who threatened me not to do so. I don't want to cross her."

"Ha! That half-elf must be terrifying for you to feel threatened."

"Indeed. Moreover, the half-elf could be behind the deaths of those girls."

"That's fucked up… Man, I do feel sorry for Echidna. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Stay out of this. I won't say that again."

"... Well, at least she still has you to look after her."

"Don't misunderstand. We are simply comrades in greed albeit we express our greed in different ways. Then again, I am a gentleman even to those who are rotten."

"..."

"For her sake, let's just hope the half-elf's intentions are kind to her."


End file.
